True Love
by Astarpen
Summary: Brittany had warned her that stealing would lead to some bad karma but she had never believed her until now. What the hell was she going to do? Charlie/Santana
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Oh look started another story, oh well, don't worry I'll finish everything else I swear. I just get into these weird moods when things strike me. I swear things will be posted soon.**

 **Summary: Karma was an even bigger bitch than she was. It had to be the only explanation. Brittany had warned her, that stealing would lead to some bad karma but she had never believed her until now. What the fuck was she going to do?**

 **Song: True Love by P!nk**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Do you know how much processed sugar and preservatives are in that donut?" Rachel asked her partner.

" _Nope_. And I don't care. It is part of a nutritional breakfast, a nutritional lunch and dinner and it makes great stake-out food," Charlie Fabray responded as she munched on her almond bear claw not caring that the powdered sugar was all over her fingers and her face.

"If you don't care about your health Charlie, then at the _very_ least can you not eat those in public? You're a walking stereotype. You're a police officer who eats donuts. Could you at the very least be a bit more original?" Rachel says with a sigh handing Charlie a tissue.

Charlie took the tissue and wiped her face and hands, before picking up the binoculars to scan the museum and taking mental notes on the people that were coming and going. Waiting for the legendary thief Snixx to make her move. There had been chatter from her CI's that she was going to strike this week while the Mary Grigg's Burke Collection of Japanese art was getting ready to go back to the owner. She personally had no idea what Snixx was going to steal but she'd been spending her nights here staking out the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Dragging Rachel along much to her sister's annoyance. "Look Rachel, I know you're married to my sister, and I know we're identical, but I'm not your mate. So if you want Quinn to cut down on her bacon intake, just buy the fake stuff and make her eat it."

"You know her cholesterol is high? She's going to die of a heart attack or worse!" Rachel griped crossing her legs and huffing in an irritated fashion. She flicks her eyes to Charlie, she'd been _obsessed_ with catching Snixx and she had gotten close a few times but every single time she'd disappear. "I know this case is important to you Charlie, but I can't keep coming out with you every night. We're not getting paid overtime for this, and I have barely seen my wife in a week. Maybe your CI's were wrong."

"My CI's are _never_ wrong Rachel." Charlie says. Rachel rolls her eyes but she had never been wrong before, why would it start now. This time would be different, she'd catch Snixx then fine the next current obsession. They wanted to transfer her over to homicide because with the exception of this case she and Rachel had the highest closing rate in the city. With the most convictions to boot. Rachel made sure that everything was perfectly documented that they crossed their T's and dotted their I's. Charlie sighed and was about to put the binoculars down when all the street lamps on the block flickered once. Charlie smirked and looked at Rachel. "She's _here_."

Rachel frowned and looked at the street lamps, that had been odd and Charlie had been on the case far longer than she had been. "Charlie maybe we should call for backup, have this place surrounded. That way she won't get away, not this time."

"By the time we can get this place surrounded she'll have been in and out and off with whatever piece she's stolen. If you want to stay and call for backup you can. I'm going in." Charlie said as she opened the car door and moved letting the crumbs and the sugar hit the ground. She quickly checked to make sure she had her badge which was on her hip and she made sure she had her gun. She knew that Snixx didn't carry, and her life wasn't in any danger, but it couldn't hurt.

Rachel grimaced and flicked her eyes to the museum for a moment and sighed. "If you get me bounced back to the streets I will _never_ forgive you Charlie."

"Excellent choice Rachel, I promise you won't regret it," Charlie said moving quickly and crossing the street.

"That's what you said last time and I spent a month riding the desk, filling out paperwork. Or the time before that when we were in a shootout and nearly got ourselves killed." Rachel snapped at Charlie. She had jinxed it and now they were both going to be beat cops for the rest of their lives.

"I don't know why you're complaining, you like paperwork. And how was I supposed to know that the deal would end up in a shootout," Charlie sniffed indignantly. Rachel seemed to like to blame her. She was sure if she thought hard enough she could find _something_ to blame Rachel on. Charlie tested the front doors and found that electronic lock had been disabled. " _Shit_. We need to move Rachel."

"If you get me killed, Quinn will murder you, and if she doesn't I swear I will haunt you for the rest of your life. We don't even have any vests Charlie."

"She doesn't carry a weapon Rachel, she never has and she never will. We _need_ to find out where she gets all her tech though. I'm jealous she's like James Bond." Charlie says as they move through the museum. "The Japanese Art is on the second floor Rachel, you take the east entrance and I'm going to take the west." Charlie murmured as they went up the stairs together.

"We should have called for backup," Rachel hissed at Charlie but did as she was told splitting off from Charlie and drawing her gun.

Charlie ignored Rachel as she moved westward, placing her hand on her gun, ready to draw and fire if it came to that. She didn't really want to shoot Snixx, well mostly. Snixx had humiliated her countless times and then there was all those escapes that she pulled. She frowned ever so slightly, as she entered another room looking around when she caught something in her peripheral vision and she wheeled around only to see Snixx attempting to sneak out. " _Freeze_!" Charlie shouted and she watched as Snixx tilted her head at her. Charlie would swear that Snixx smirked at her under that mask and took off. "God damn it, why can't criminals just follow orders!" Charlie said as she began to run after Snixx. "Rachel! Call for back up!" Charlie yelled. She nearly tripped down the steps as Snixx moved quickly and nimbly keeping at least two steps ahead of her.

Charlie sped up, feeling her heart pounding in her chest and she reached out to grab Snixx, she managed to get her hand on her shoulder and was about to tackle her to the ground, when Snixx suddenly stopped. Charlie winced about to crash into her when she found hands on her arm and she was suddenly flying through the air, Snixx using all her momentum against her. Charlie crashed into the hard ground, feeling the air leaving her lungs and she watched as Snixx waved at her and took off again. Charlie didn't have time to think as she felt a searing pain on her hip as she stood up. She was still dazed a bit but she took off in a run, even though she wasn't going as fast. She winced and pulled on her shirt as she glanced down for a moment only to see the black lettering appearing on her waist and she swore slowing down for a moment to stare. A mate bond? _Now_? Charlie looked up to see Snixx looking at her and waving at her from the door. Charlie swore again and immediately ignored the mate bond. She needed to focus on capturing Snixx then she could worry about the mate bond and finding her mate.

But by the time she had caught up Snixx who was carrying a bag that she hadn't noticed was hopping into a black van, and was waving to her as she slammed the door and the doors sped off. Because her luck couldn't get any better the van didn't have plates for her to call in. " _Fuck!_ " Charlie shouted to the sky. She had gotten her ass handed to her yet again by this Snixx person.

"Charlie?" Rachel said as she exited the museum. "She got away?" She already knew the answer to that judging from Charlie's expression.

"I _had her_. I fucking had her, and then this stupid bond has to just decide to fucking show up and it distracted me." Charlie hissed as she pulled up her shirt and pulled down her pants a bit.

Rachel smiled brightly despite the fact that Charlie shot her a dark look daring her to say it. " _That's excellent news_ Charlie! Not that you didn't catch Snixx again, I'm sure the rest of the precinct will mock you mercilessly for that. But you got your mate bond! Do you think the Captain will allow us to use police resources to find this—" Rachel squinted at Charlie's hip and moved closer pulling down on Charlie's pants so she can get a better look. "Santana person."

Charlie smacked Rachel's hand away, "No. I don't want a soulmate. I want to catch Snixx." She was close to whining but this Santana Lopez person was _ruining_ her life, and they hadn't even met yet. "Call it in Rachel. I'm going to find the nearest donut shop. I'll be pissed if the closest place is Dunkin Donuts." Charlie bitched. "Siri—nearest donut shop?"

 _The closest one I found is Dunkin Donuts._

Charlie resisted the urge to throw her new phone into the trash. Useless. Today was just not her day.

* * *

Santana Lopez pulled off her mask an amused smirk dancing across her features. She always did like fucking with New York's finest. She should have done something mocking like left a box of donuts on their car. She had seen them staking out the building, not that it had ever stopped her before. Santana rubbed her side absentmindedly, she had felt a burning pain against her side when that irritating detective who had been hunting her down for years had touched her. She felt the redness and wondered if something had happened and lifted her shirt up to take closer look.

The amused smile slipped off Santana's face. " _The fuck is her name doing on my body_?" Santana said. This had to be some cosmic _joke_. She couldn't have Detective _Charlie Fucking Fabray's_ name tattooed on her body. Santana rubbed at it and then scratched at it. But it wasn't some dirt that could be easily washed off and Santana swore again. Karma was an even bigger bitch than she was. It had to be the only explanation. Brittany had warned her, that stealing would lead to some bad karma but she had never believed her until now. What the fuck was she going to do?

* * *

 **An: What does Santana do? We'll find out next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews, I loved reading every last one of them, please enjoy this chapter .**

* * *

Brittany poked the name on Santana's side and smiled at her. "Well you have to meet her Santana. She's your _mate_ , you won't be completely happy without her." Brittany lectured Santana who pulled away and pulled her shirt down.

Santana rolled her eyes at this. That was _never_ going to happen. "Let's be real and take a closer look at the situation. I'm _Snixx_ , you know world renowned thief. Charlie Fabray has spent the better part of _five years_ hunting me down. How do you think that's going to go Brittany?"

"All you need to do is _retire_ Santana, you've never really left any rule clues as to your identity. They don't have your fingerprints, they don't have your DNA. You steal for other people, not for yourself so it's not like you have some stolen artwork lying about that she could accidentally stumble on," Brittany points out.

"The answer is no Brittany, I'm not doing this. I'm not going to go out of my way to meet her. She's a _detective_ , a really good detective from the file you managed to get from the NYPD database. I may have managed to keep one step ahead of her, but that's because I'm not doing something as _stupid_ as dating and or sleeping with the _enemy_. We'd both go to prison, and I refuse to spend twenty years of my life _in prison._ We've _watched_ Orange is the New Black Brittany, you know what happens in prisons."

Brittany rolled her eyes and opened the bag that Santana had brought back looking at the ugly statue and she shakes her head, she'd have to make sure to hand it off to the buyer. "Santana you're lucky not everyone meets their mate, and you've found _her_ , you _have to meet her_." She said keeping firm as she headed back to her laptop to do a bit more research on Santana's new soulmate. The last name seemed familiar.

"I am _not_ going to prison!" Santana repeated her mind made up. She was sure that she'd get into so much shit. She wouldn't be going to some minimum security place, she'd definitely be going to a maximum penitentiary.

"Santana you could escape from prison with your _eyes_ closed," Brittany said shaking her head. "Like I said all you need to do is retire Santana, you have plenty of money, you can do something else. We can open that shop that we've always wanted, or maybe a company! We can make money selling a few designs, enough so we never have to work again and could probably afford a few private islands."

"No. I am not retiring to get to know someone who eats _far_ too _many donuts_ and probably smells like day old coffee. What are we supposed to do for fun Brittany? What's her idea of romance? We probably have nothing in common." Santana said with an annoyed sniff. "She's a _cop_ Brittany, who probably can't tell the difference between a Monet and a Picasso."

Brittany hummed as she eyed the webpage that had just come up, she could just tell Santana now, but that would ruin the surprise, and Santana needed a bit more unpredictability in her life. "Santana don't be elitist and she might surprise you."

"I'm not being elitist Brittany. I'm making a point we come from two different worlds. She's not going to be comfortable in _my_ life, and I'm not going to be comfortable eating—donuts every single day. Is she eating them for breakfast lunch and dinner?" Santana said holding up Charlie's bank statements. "Not doing it."

Brittany sighed, "I don't see why you're not thinking about this from another perspective Santana. She has a _uniform_. Think about that, I bet she looks really sexy in it. I mean if you don't want her, I'll certainly—" Brittany smiled when Santana turned and glared at her darkly. She holds back a bit of laughter.

"She's a _detective_ Brittany. She doesn't wear a uniform to work anymore." Santana points out crossing her arms.

"She does however still have a pair of cuffs," Brittany teases and Santana throws a pillow at her head. "Seriously though Santana, if you're going to insist on continuing to be Snixx, then just see it as staying a few steps ahead of her though. I mean no one has hired you lately, but when they do, you'll know her and know how she thinks. She'll never suspect you of all people, especially after you make her fall in love with you."

Santana pauses for a moment and looks at Brittany and slowly smirks, "Brittany you're a _genius_!" That was the perfect idea. Risky as hell but then again she had done riskier, and she was certainly smarter than some dumbass cop who had the eating habit of some teenager.

"We already knew that," Brittany says dryly shaking her head. She dodged another pillow that was thrown at her head.

"Well, at least help me pick something up to seduce her. We'll make this quick and she'll fall in love with me." Santana said getting up and moving towards her bedroom.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "She's _your soulmate_ , Santana. She's not a one night stand." Brittany lectured Santana but she suspected that it had gone through one ear and out the other. "You should wear the red dress and the heels."

"The Gucci, Manolo Blahnik, Louis Vuitton's or the Jimmy Choos?" Santana called out.

* * *

Charlie stared at the basket of fruits and vegetables that was on her desk, on top of her mountain of paperwork and groaned. It was going to be a _long day_. "What the hell is this?" she asked feeling someone come up from behind her and grab her two boxes of donuts. Charlie wheels around to find Puck opening the top box and helping himself to her donuts. "Those are _nearly four dollars each_!" Charlie said reaching for the box only to have him hold it above her head.

"We're helping you! Maybe if you laid off the donuts you could finally catch Snixx," Puck said teasing her, looking at the rest of the unit. "Charlie bought enough donuts for everyone! The good kind to."

Charlie's jaw dropped as people began to move towards Puck. "Do you know how expensive that was, I spent like ninety-six dollars on that alone! They're hand crafted—not the Brooklyn Blackout, those are my favorites. You know what fuck all of you. I'm not helping you close cases anymore, and Rachel's not helping you with your damn paperwork either. I hate all of you." Charlie says petulantly. First Snixx had embarrassed her, then she had been forced to get some shitty donuts last night, and now her division had _stolen_ her breakfast lunch and dinner and left her with— _vegetables_. She had been forced to wait in line for half an hour this morning, just to pick them up _fresh_. They were still warm and fresh.

Puck groaned as he bit into the coconut crème ones. "You always buy the best donuts," he said with his mouth full and he was rewarded with Charlie glaring at him.

"You owe me ninety-six dollars. I'm _living_ on the same salary as you are and I'm not getting overtime." Charlie bitches at Puck still trying to get to the last box that hadn't been touched yet. She could still salvage this.

"Maybe because you're not producing results!" Charlie stiffened and turned to face her Captain Sue Sylvester who strolled over to Puck and took the unopened box. "Do you know who's been on my ass all morning about the fact that you _couldn't_ catch Snixx yet again? The Police Chief. The Mayor, important people who have the ability to make my life a living hell." Sue stopped in front of Charlie and took her cup of coffee. "Black just the way I like it. Thank you Charlie. Now everyone _get back to work_."

"But ma'am—" Charlie whined, that was her coffee—and her donuts but Sue glared at her and she pulled her chair out and sat down, watching as Sue walked straight back to her office and closed the door. Charlie groaned and picked up an apple and threw it at Puck's head. "Ass," she grumbled before turning on her computer. She was in perfect shape, she had abs, yes her diet could be better but she had a fast metabolism. "At least they deliver," she grumbles. Charlie begins picking out her new batch of donuts. Assholes the lot of them were assholes, and she hated them all. She'd like to see them do what she did, or have the record she had. This was why she couldn't have nice things.

Rachel hummed as she headed to her desk which was right in front of Charlie's and eyed the fruit basket, "Finally deciding to eat something other than donuts?" Rachel asked and was met with a withering look. Rachel rolled her eyes and placed one of the Cinnamon sugar donuts that she had managed to grab before they were all gone on Charlie's desk on a napkin.

Charlie stared at the donut and then at Rachel, "You are an angel. Quinn needs to simply be better and do whatever you say whenever you say it without complaint. I will never take her side again." Charlie said taking the donut and biting into it. She groans. "This is why I became a cop."

Rachel rolled her eyes yet again at Charlie's dramatics, and sniffed. She didn't quite understand why Quinn insisted that she was the dramatic one. It was a donut. "So, while I appreciate you promising to take my side in whatever spat I'm having with your sister. Even though I know you never actually listen to me or Quinn for that matter, I would settle to know what you're going to do about your mate."

"Nothing." Charlie said eating her donut, savoring it.

Rachel closed her eyes, "What do you mean nothing? Charlie she's your soulmate!"

"Don't care. I haven't even met her and I already know that she's going to be a massive pain in my ass. I like my ass pain free. Well I would if I didn't have to worry about catching Snixx, but she's probably gone underground. The statue she's stolen is probably already been fenced or whatever it is she does with it—and I don't want to wait months to catch her."

"Charlie we have at least fifteen other cases that haven't been solved because you've been focused on catching her, she goes dark and the trail goes cold. So instead of focusing on what you can't get, you can maybe use police resources to look into this Santana Lopez person."

"No Rachel, I am not going out of my way to meet someone I don't know. I don't want to know. I never wanted a mate to begin with," Charlie says with picking up a case file. "You remember how much yelling and how much complaining you did about Quinn for _months_ before you fell in love with her? I had to listen to it for months. I don't have the time to put into that. Do you remember my last girlfriend? She didn't like donuts. What if she doesn't like donuts Rachel? Then we'll have nothing to talk about."

"Charlie most people don't like donuts the way you do. When was the last time you actually had a meal where you didn't have a donut as a desert?"

"I do eat other things Rachel, just not while I'm at work. I'm a detective I'm supposed to eat donuts." Charlie replies simply.

"I don't even like donuts _!_ " Rachel says and then sighs and shakes her head, she's not having that argument again. "I don't want to know where you got _that_ crazy idea from, and honestly I don't really care. Charlie she's your soulmate, wouldn't you like to come home to someone who cares and shares in your interests and loves you."

"I had to share a room with someone until I was twelve years old, I don't actually like sharing my space. I like my apartment, I like doing things my way, and I don't actually _like_ change." Charlie points out.

"You live in a small studio apartment nearby that is better student for student living Charlie. There isn't any _space_ to be shared, there's barely enough room for you. You outgrew that place years ago."

"It's rent controlled." Charlie said with a hum.

Rachel closed her eyes, "Charlie. We _both_ know that you could find another rent controlled apartment well within your budget and something that you could afford easily that's still nearby." Rachel leaned in and dropped her voice. "You know you can afford it."

"Yes but then my family would visit. I don't _like_ change and I was happy without her in my life. Not meeting her doesn't mean I'll fall into a crazy depression, I'll still be happy without her in my life." Charlie responds. "Now, aren't you the one who is _always_ lecturing me about not procrastinating?"

Rachel opens her mouth and sighs, this conversation was _not_ over. If Charlie didn't do it, she'd look up Santana Lopez herself. She's about to just that when Artie walks in, and lets out a low whistle. " _Damn_. There was an Aston Martin parked outside the precinct, with an even _sexier_ woman driving it. God I wonder which 96 year old man she _fucked_ to get her hands on a car like that. Fuck maybe she'll blow me to get out of some parking tickets or something."

Rachel sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Or she could have earned that on her own Artie, women do _work_ you know."

"I don't know why you're bothering Rachel, if Artie spent even a fraction of the time working on his cases he might have a higher closure rate. I mean I hear the captain wants to make some cuts to the division and he's on the chopping block," Charlie says without looking up but raising her voice ignoring the angry look that he shot her. "So about the case that we picked up last week—"

"Holy fucking shit!" Puck said as he pushed his chair out and wandered over to Santana, who was looking around their unit. He immediately put on a huge smile, "How can I help you Miss?" Ignoring the looks of jealousy that everyone was giving him. He had a pretty high closure rate, which meant that he was going to be the one taking this beauty home tonight.

Santana eyed Puck, she was rethinking this whole thing already. This was a terrible idea, she avoided the police for a good reason, but instead she smiled and looked at Puck. "I'm looking for my mate," Santana said flashing him a smile. "I found her name on the internet and it said she worked in this division. Detective Charlie Fabray."

Puck stared at Santana and then whipped his head to Charlie and then back at Santana and he swore mentally and pointed at Charlie's desk. "There she is. You might want to come back a bit later, she's always grumpy as hell when she skips breakfast. Maybe you could—" Puck watched as Santana pulled away from him and approached Charlie's desk.

Santana stood beside Charlie and frowned ever so slightly at the fact that Charlie hadn't looked up at her. She eyed the messy desk, and the half eaten donut on the desk, she _knew_ it. She was a disaster, this would be even easier than she thought. She waits for a moment waiting for Charlie to finally say something to her, she after all had come to meet her. She shouldn't _have_ to make the first move. But after a minute of Charlie ignoring her, Santana's irritation peaks. She can feel all eyes on her except for her soulmates. She exhales deeply, "Excuse me?" Santana asks. "Do you know _who I am_?"

Charlie stops writing and looks at Santana slowly eying her for a moment and then going back to her work. "I'm sorry _ma'am_ , if you don't know who you are, I suggest you walk down the hall and take a left. You'll be in missing persons. I'm a _robbery_ detective." With that she picks up her donut and takes a bite.

Santana's jaw drops, and she flicks her eyes to Rachel who has clasped her hands over her mouth to prevent her from laughing out loud. Yes she _hated_ this idea with each passing second, "I was under the impression that detectives whether they were robbery detectives or missing persons or even homicide detectives had keen powers of observation and excellent deductive skills. I didn't think they sat at their little desk and stuffed their face with donuts. I see I was _clearly_ mistaken."

"Ooooo!"

Charlie looked around at the rest of the detectives who were clearly listening in and she turned her attention to the woman in front of her again before looking back at the rest of the crowd. "I see no one has _any_ work to do!" she snaps at them. But instead of scurrying away to at least pretend to look busy she sees Puck pulling his chair closer eating one of her donuts that he _stole_. She was going to request a transfer. "Look—ma'am. I don't actually have some Sherlock power where I can look at someone and tell them what they're name is. You're wearing expensive shoes, an expensive dress. Those earrings are probably worth more than I make in a year so is that purse. You have money, which means that I'm obligated to be nice to you because you probably have expensive attorneys that will make my life miserable. So instead of playing some silly guessing game. Why don't you just tell _me_ who you are?"

Santana eyed Charlie for a long moment, well she hadn't exactly skimped when it came to what she was wearing. She was dressed to make an impression, and it seems like she had made one on everyone _but_ Detective Fabray. "Santana Lopez. It seems that fate has decided that we're soulmates."

Charlie stared at Santana for a moment and then turned to glare at her partner. Rachel immediately held her hands up. "Don't look at me! I didn't contact her. I haven't even had _time_ to."

Charlie eyed Rachel for a moment and then smiled at Santana standing up and flashing her a smile. "Well I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong Charlie Fabray, I'm sure there's one in Alaska somewhere. You should—"

"It's on her left hip," Rachel said throwing Charlie under the bus.

Charlie turned to look at Rachel, "I take it back. Quinn is _always right_ ," Charlie hisses at her but Rachel merely shrugs and smiles back. She's about to turn to Santana. "Look Ms. Lopez—" Charlie said only to have Santana pull Charlie's shirt up a bit so she could take a closer look at her left hip. Charlie immediately swats Santana's hands away. " _Excuse me_! You know assaulting a police officer is a crime!"

"Oh knock it off Charlie, she's your _mate_ , which means she gets to touch you. Why the _hell are you_ complaining anyway? I'd let her touch me wherever she wanted," Puck winks at Santana cheekily before eying Charlie who is giving him a murderous look. "Dude are you ashamed because you haven't trimmed the lawn lately?"

Charlie paused for a moment and counted to ten, "I'm going to go home now. I am taking one of my _many_ sick days, where I will pretend that this day never happened." Charlie said picking up her jacket and putting it on. "It was nice meeting you ma'am, I do suggest you try Nebraska next," Charlie said to Santana. "You definitely got the wrong person." With that Charlie stepped past Santana and walked out of her division.

* * *

 **AN: Well, that went well. Stuff happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, I enjoy every last one of them. Thank you for the people who have taken their time to review. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. As for people who are like what about Beautiful Pain, Glittering clouds. The chapters are finished. I've just been lazy** **but I will get them up eventually.**

 **And cause I forgot to mention this earlier except I think if you look at AO3 you realize that this is a G!P fic, with Charlie. I'm currently writing an insane amount of Santana G!P right now at least it feels like it.**

* * *

Santana Lopez did _not_ chase people down, they came to her. She _knew it_ , she had told Brittany that as a detective Charlie was simply to blue collar to appreciate the finer things in life. She was most definitely one of the finer things in life, and as such she didn't chase people down. Which was why she wasn't _running_ after the stupid cop in her six inch _fuck-me_ heels, she was merely _walking_ after her. "Do you _honestly_ think I want to be mated to some grouchy, donut-eating, stale coffee smelling cop who probably filled half of her quotas by racially profiling individuals who just had the luck of being at the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Charlie stopped and turned to the crazy woman who was following her the hall. She closed her eyes, she had been right. Her mate was already a pain in her ass, she couldn't just walk down the hallways of a police station yelling that. She was also clearly insane. She wondered if she had accidentally kicked a puppy in her previous life. That had to be it. Because she knew she was a good person, sure sometimes she could be a bit of an asshole, but deep down inside she knew she was a good person. "Look, I'm sure you are a good person, Ms. Lopez despite your unfortunate choice in shoes and the fact that you look like one of our female vice detectives who are working the Upper East Side. But I'm exhausted, I had a late night and now all I want to do right now is pick up my gourmet donuts which are being delivered as we speak. So I hope you have a pleasant day."

Santana was quiet for a moment, "Did you just in a backhanded way call me a _hooker_?" She was going to strangle this smug good for nothing cop. She didn't care if people were stopping and staring at her. She didn't care if Charlie was a detective, or that she was in a police station. She was going to go to _prison,_ but it would be so worth it.

"I'm sorry if you misunderstood me. I didn't mean to do it in a backhanded way." Charlie sniffs indignantly. If this crazy person was going to follow her slinging mud, then she'd sling it right back. She didn't fill quotas and she had never racially profiled anyone in her life.

Santana Lopez saw red, she was going to _murder_ her. She began to clear the distance between her and Charlie, well Charlie worked to. Then she wouldn't have to worry about Charlie hunting her down and putting her in prison. _'San—you're in the middle of a police station. You can't go to your crazy place right now. You'll get arrested.'_ Brittany's voice appeared in her ear. ' _I hacked the security feeds in the police department. So take a deep breath and go to your happy place.'_ Her happy place at this particular moment was forcibly shoving Charlie's head up her own ass. Clearly it's where it belonged.

" _Charlie_ _Reagan Fabray_." Rachel snapped at Charlie who looked up at her. Rachel marched right over to Charlie and poked her hard in the chest. "I _expected_ such words from _Artie_ , but calling a woman who clearly went out of her way to make a good impression, and quite frankly looks like she stepped off a runway, a whore, or implying that she is one is _shameful_. Your mother would be _ashamed_ of you, for acting like such a barbarian." Rachel poked Charlie in the chest hard a few more times hoping that it went through her thick skull. "Forget about your donuts and _apologize!_ "

" _She started it_ ," Charlie hisses.

"You're not a child Charlie. She's your _mate_ ," Rachel snaps back. " _Fix it_." She slips behind Charlie and shoves her forward sending her stumbling towards Santana. She crossed her arms when Charlie turned to give her a look.

Charlie groaned and stood up and looked at Santana. "Look Ms. Lopez, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry for implying that you were dressed like a whore. You actually look—nice." Charlie offers to Santana. It was the best that she could come up with. She wasn't going to let Santana win this exchange.

Santana opened her mouth to rip into Charlie who looked embarrassed when she heard the buzz and Brittany speaking to her once more. _'Be nice Santana.'_

She hadn't _done_ anything wrong. Santana exhales slowly and responds to Brittany without thinking about it. "Nice?" she asks through gritted teeth. She didn't want to be _nice_ to Charlie anymore. It was clear that she couldn't recognize a good thing when she saw it.

Charlie frowned slightly it seemed from Santana's tone she had said something terribly wrong again. "Well—yes your dress is very—nice—you look good in red?"

"Um I have a package for Charlie Fabray, from Donut Plant?" A voice said and it took all of Charlie's willpower to not just walk away.

Santana flicked her eyes to the bumbling cop in front of her. Nice, Brittany said. Like it was just so damn easy to be nice to such a _dick_. Santana exhales slowly she could be nice, "You're right, we did get off on the wrong foot. Here let's start again, let me pick up the tab on your donuts for you." Santana said opening her purse and heading to the bike messenger who was holding the box and smiled at him, ignoring the fact that he checked her out. At least _someone_ had eyes. "How much would that be?"

"Forty-two dollars for the donuts, five dollar delivery charge, plus sales tax. So that will be 48.68 ma'am," the boy managed to get out.

Santana paused for a moment and then turned to Charlie who was already fishing out her wallet, "Who the _hell_ spends fifty dollars on _donuts_?" She had thought it was going to be ten maybe fifteen dollars but _fifty_? How did someone on a cop's salary afford that, because she had checked out Charlie's bank statements and saw roughly the same purchase nearly every day from Donut Plant. She pulls out a hundred dollar bill and hands it to the kid. "Keep the change."

" _Seriously_?" The boy hands the box over to Santana who nods and he immediately takes off after handing her a receipt.

Santana handed the box over to Charlie who shot her a suspicious look, until Rachel elbowed her in the ribs. "Thank you."

Santana nods, "You're welcome," she fishes out her card and puts it on top of the box of donuts. "For whenever you get your head out of your ass."

Charlie scowled at this and watched as Santana turned and walked away. How the hell did she get some snobby rich asshole as a mate? She knew more than enough of them growing up. Charlie waited until she was gone before picking up the card and crumpling it up. Well they had met, she didn't like her even if she had bought her donuts. She looked at Rachel who seemed furious at this action and flashed her a smile. "We met, I didn't like her. She didn't like me. I'm going home." Charlie tossed the card in the trash, and walked off to go home.

Rachel stared and pinched the bridge of her nose before looking at the trash and going to fetch the crumpled up card. "Hmm, Santana Lopez. Art Broker." Rachel sighed. Why was Charlie so damn stubborn? It was attractive in Quinn—sometimes, but Charlie might have _enjoyed_ talking to someone who knew art. She smoothed out the card, but even if that was the case she couldn't let Charlie just start a relationship with some random stranger without doing at the very least a background check and making sure things panned out. That's why they were partners. Besides Quinn was always saying that they needed more art in their home.

* * *

Quinn Fabray closed her eyes, this was _not_ the best idea that Rachel had ever come up with. "I don't know how you rope me into these things," Quinn murmured to Rachel.

"Quinn—you're _exactly_ her clientele, someone rich and young with a lot of money, and you need something to spend it on. We're just checking her out to make sure that she's perfect for Charlie. Then all we need to do is arrange Charlie's life so they bump into each other—constantly and they'll fall in love." Rachel said pushing Quinn forward.

"Rachel—you do know we don't live in a romantic comedy right?" Quinn asked. This was something she needed to know. Just to make sure that Rachel understood that Charlie probably wouldn't appreciate being dragged across town to meet someone who she disliked.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yes Quinn. I know we don't live in a romantic comedy," Rachel repeated dully. "You know. She's her _mate_ Quinn, and after I finished freaking out—"

"You freaked out when you saw my name?" Quinn asks frowning at this.

"I saw Fabray first and I thought that I was mated to your identical twin sister. Excuse me, if that thought horrified me to no end. But Charlie's part of the reason I gave you a chance to begin with." Quinn, quite like Charlie today had _not_ made the best impression when they first met. Though Quinn certainly hadn't implied that she was a whore, but it hadn't been pleasant. "I simply want to return the favor." Rachel smiled and patted her wife's arm.

Quinn sighed and shook her head, "Fine—but if this goes wrong. This is _your_ fault, I had nothing to do with this," Quinn said with an indignant sniff as they entered the Luhring Augustine Gallery. Rachel had set up the meeting and she was sort of looking forward to seeing who Charlie had as a mate. From what Rachel had described, this Santana had been oozing sex appeal and Charlie hadn't seemed to notice. She knew for a fact that Charlie was not asexual.

Rachel clutched Quinn's arm tightly, "There she is—ten o'clock." Rachel whispered watching as Quinn tilted her head.

Quinn raised a brow at Santana who seemed to be talking to someone and she blinked twice. Well Rachel had been right, Santana was gorgeous. "Santana Lopez is it?" Quinn asked after clearing her throat.

Santana turned to the person who had called her name and frowned immediately when she saw the two detectives. "Sorry, I thought that I was meeting a potential client, Alistair. I guess it was a prank. I'll get them out of here," Santana said shooting him an apologetic smile before walking over to Rachel and her mate. "What are you—you're not Charlie." Santana said as she approached stopping and flicking her eyes over Quinn. Charlie certainly didn't wear expensive clothing, her hair was sort of a mess and from what she saw, she generally had some form of powdered sugar on her clothes, and crumbs.

Quinn tilted her head, "No, I'm her twin sister. Quinn Fabray, you've already met my mate, Rachel Berry." Quinn said extending her hand.

Santana flicked her eyes over to Rachel for a moment, as she shook Quinn's hand, mentally sizing her up in her head. She was getting a very different picture compared to what she had seen with Charlie yesterday. Charlie _slouched_ , and here was Quinn, standing up tall and proud. "This isn't like some split personality shit is it?"

Quinn glanced at Rachel who was practically glowing and she could already hear the 'told you so' coming from Rachel. They might actually be perfect for each other if they both weren't so stubborn. "No, this isn't some split personality 'shit'. Charlie is my younger sister. Actually the youngest out of the three of us."

Santana flicked her eyes to Rachel, "Are you a police officer as well?"

"No, I work on Wall Street, which is why I can afford to be here," Quinn said dismissively. Rachel cleared her throat, "Not that there is anything wrong with being a police officer. I married one. Best decision of my _life_."

Rachel patted Quinn's arm. "Nice save."

"I thought so," Quinn said flashing her a smile. Quinn turned to Santana who was watching the two of them studying them. "Cards on the table, Rachel wants proof that you're a good fit for my sister. I really want to buy some art and to wish you good luck, and you have my deepest sympathies."

" _Quinn,_ you're supposed to be talking Charlie up and telling Santana what a great catch your sister is," Rachel said, slightly annoyed. "You have to excuse Charlie's antics a few days ago. She's been having trouble catching this world renowned art-thief and she had her in her grasps when she got distracted by the mate bond appearing. She's really quite—tolerable on most days." Quinn snorts at this and Rachel turns to glare at her, giving her a warning look.

"Well she has my number if she ever wants to call, now if you really can afford to be here," Santana said. "Do you have anything that you'd like to start with? We have some classics here or we have some more contemporary pieces. It also depends on what you _need_ let alone want that piece of art for." If they said that they picked an art piece that was just a part of the décor she was going to kick them out.

Quinn eyed Santana for a moment from the tone of Santana's voice she cared deeply about this, and she had listened to Charlie speak on the subject many times. Honestly she didn't really care she just wanted something that went in her office that was nice to look at, "I'd like something that evokes something whenever I look at it."

Santana eyed Quinn curiously for a moment, her bullshit detector was going off but it was more or less the right answer. "Let's try some contemporary pieces first, right here we have some work from Tina Cohen-Chang, this is her one of her newest pieces." Santana said coming to a dark piece with various blues and purple's all over it. "You can see the brush strokes in her paintings, it's completely different from most modern trends, which makes it unique. Most artists tend to diminish the viewer's perspective and dimension to her work." Santana said looking over at Rachel and Quinn who were studying the piece. So clearly her rudimentary look into Charlie's life had missed a few things. Perhaps it was time to take a closer look.

* * *

 **AN: Yey stuff happens next. I swear. Anyway enjoy, please leave a review and yes Charlie is a bit of an asshole in this. I know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews they really do make my day. Yes we will find out about Charlie's back story, eventually.**

* * *

Charlie smacked the hand of her confidential informant when he reached for her box of donuts that were on her dash. "No. You don't get any, until _after_ you give me the information that I want," Charlie said. "Where would Snixx unload something that hot?" Charlie asked. Maybe if she tracked down the stupid statue that Snixx stole, she'd be able to work backwards and find Snixx.

"I don't know!" Jacob whined, he hated being dragged away. People were going to think he was some sort of snitch. "It probably goes to some _super-secret_ auction or something."

"Or _something_?" Charlie presses keeping her hand on her donuts.

Jacob winced at her tone. "Look, you didn't hear this from me, but there are some pretty big brokers that might work with Snixx. She might help them _acquire_ some pieces that her super rich clients want but that aren't for sale. You should start there. The best and most expensive broker in the city works out of the Luhring Augustine Gallery, maybe you should ask them. Don't have a name, but that's part of it I guess."

Charlie frowned ever so slightly at this, well it was _a_ lead, and it was the only one that she had right now. She opened the box, "Take _one_."

"And the money?" Jacob asked as he grabbed a donut and took the money that Charlie held up for him. "What's with you and _donuts_ anyway?"

"Get out of my car Jacob." Charlie says shaking her head and waits until he leaves before she starts looking up the address on her phone. She frowns when her phone begins to ring and Rachel's name pops up. She groans inwardly. For the past two weeks Rachel had not stopped talking about her mate. Which meant that she hadn't heard a word Rachel said for the past two weeks. She ignored the call, she had told Rachel that she was seeing her CI and now she was going to go make another CI. Whoever this art broker was she was going to make sure that she got them on board. Charlie ran a hand through her hair and glanced at the time. She had time to make it all the way up to West 24th street and back to the precinct before her lunch break was over. She'd be cutting it close though. Her phone rang again and she sighed and picked it up. "Rachel—bit busy right now."

 _'I'm your partner! You shouldn't be going off and meeting sketchy individuals all by yourself,'_ Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure if you wanted to be leered at by Jacob again, remember how he asked you for your underwear last time?" Charlie asked and she could practically hear the shudder from Rachel. "What do you need Rachel? Did we catch another case?"

 _'No, but I just wanted to know if you had reconsidered getting to know your mate. Charlie I promise that if you give her a chance you'll—'_

"Rachel, I already told you no. I don't know how many times I told you that the answer is _no_. Now I'm going to go follow a lead. I'll be back later, if Sue asks, tell her I'm talking to confidential informants." Charlie said interrupting her. "Bye, I'll probably be back later. If not start working on the jewelry thefts. I've made a few notes that you should look over and get back to me if you have any ideas. Bye." Charlie said abruptly and ended the phone call before Rachel could try again. She was _very_ persistent and she had to wonder how long she could wait her out.

* * *

"Now it doesn't quite fit the room do you think that we can get it in another color? Our sun room is a more light blue color, and we just finished getting it redone."

Santana closed her eyes and exhaled deeply before opening her eyes and smiling at Mrs. Coleman and Mr. Coleman. "I'm sorry this is a one of a kind piece, _no_ you can't just get it in a different color." Santana said. Her face hurt, she should sell it to them and then steal it from them just to make a point.

Mrs. Coleman sighed at this news, her face scrunching up in distaste. "I suppose it _might_ work in the fourth bathroom entryway, I mean it won't be as nice but it will have to do," she laughs at this.

Santana lets out a soft laugh with Mrs. Coleman. She was most definitely stealing this piece, there was nothing else she could do. They didn't deserve to have something that nice in their house. The door behind them swung open and she turned to look at the person hoping it was a new client that would take her mind off how much she _hated_ her job. Her hope was squashed and she grimaced when she saw the poorly dressed Charlie Fabray. Her clothes were so _obviously_ off the rack, would it kill her to spend a little to get it tailored so it fit a bit better? She spent an obscene amount of money on donuts. If anything she should ask Quinn on tips on how to dress herself.

Josh Coleman frowned at Charlie's appearance, there was a powdered white substance which she seemed to be trying to dust off her clothes. "Does this place normally have a problem with crack addicts? Can you please get rid of her." he asked. If that was the case then they'd be certain to take their business elsewhere. He said it loudly and Charlie looked up and blinked and looking for these crack addicts.

Santana sighed and smiled, "I'll handle this," she said with another fake smile before walking over to Charlie who looked confused as to why she was here. She grabbed Charlie by the arm, "Why the hell did you come here? Most _normal_ people call before showing up at someone's work place," Santana hissed quietly at Charlie. "Have you been snorting cocaine?"

Charlie blinked and looked down at herself. "No—of course not. It's powdered sugar, I accidentally dropped my donut," Charlie said and shook her head and peered at Santana. "And you're one to talk you came to my precinct and started saying that I racially profiled suspects. I just came to see if someone here knew the name of the best art broker in town—I have some questions for her."

"What questions?" Santana asked cautiously. This wasn't good, she had thought Charlie had shown up to ask a few questions about this and that or maybe apologize for being such a prick but she seemed to be investigating _something_.

Charlie frowned at this, she wasn't going to give Santana intimate details of her case. "Look, I just need to ask a few questions, it's about a case that I'm working on—if you have a name or a phone number I could call—?"

Santana stared at Charlie, already feeling her anger starting to peak again. She was having a shitty day. "So let me get this straight, Sherlock, someone tells you to come here, looking for the best art broker in town. So you do. You see me selling that _lovely_ couple over there some artwork and your mind thinks what? I'm casing this place? Is it because I am Latina? And you got upset with me for accusing you of racial profiling? You're a fucking asshole and quite possibly a _bigot_."

Charlie blinks at this and flushes angrily, "I am not—" she glances at the Coleman's. "I am _not_ a bigot," Charlie whispers to Santana who looks very unimpressed. "I didn't get a name, and I didn't think you _knew_ anything about art." This seemed to be the wrong thing to say and Charlie immediately took a step back when Santana glared at her. "Look, I'm sorry—can I just ask you a few quick questions? It's about a case I'm working. You've heard of Snixx the art thief?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Of course I have, who hasn't. I've also heard of the bumbling cop who hasn't been able to catch her," Santana said with an indignant sniff. "Look just ask your questions, I'm about to make a huge commission."

Charlie flicked her eyes to the Coleman's, well that certainly explained how Santana made all her money. "I'll make it quick have you ever handled stolen goods?" Charlie asked bluntly.

Santana stared at Charlie for a long moment keeping her face neutral, even though she was panicking. There was no way that Charlie was on to her. She was an idiot and quite possibly a bigot, and more importantly an _idiot_. "No, I have never handled stolen goods," Santana said tersely. "Now because I doubt you can repay my lost commission, I suggest you get the _hell_ out of this gallery before you chase all my clients away."

"But, I had some more questions!" Charlie says stubbornly pulling out her notepad.

" _Out_." Santana hisses at Charlie pointing at the door. Charlie doesn't move and Santana closes her eyes. "Get out before I call my big fancy lawyers, and make your life a living hell." Santana said snapping at Charlie who finally flushed, hopefully in embarrassment. She needed to get in touch with Brittany immediately, they needed new identities as soon as possible. But first she needed to sell the Coleman's their painting and make a small fortune on commission.

* * *

 _'Calm down Santana, she probably doesn't actually know anything or suspect you. She's probably just trying to find a lead and is asking everyone to point her in the right direction. We're not going to go a non-extradition country. If you're worried about her catching onto you, then all you need to do is stop doing the big flash jobs Santana and just go back to stealing paintings you sell to idiots and then steal so you can sell it to people who actually appreciate it.'_ Brittany said in a bored tone as she went through Charlie's work computer. She was also rummaging through her personal computer at home. Well she was about to. She wondered what type of porn she looked at.

"I think we should go to China, or Nicaragua, or maybe Cuba—those are some of the good ones. We're going to need some fake papers. You know how to get them though right? We could always go back to France, they're not big on extradition either but there'd probably be too much temptation in France. Maybe Andora, we haven't been there before." Santana said ignoring Brittany's advice. They needed to get out of dodge now. Because she _wasn't_ going to jail. She glanced outside and frowned, "She's still out there Brittany."

 _'Santana she hasn't even looked into you, she probably really just wants to find out what you know about the illegal art dealing world. Which you're not part of. So tell her what you do know and you might get some of the more unsavory people out of the business.'_ Brittany said with a shrug as she started to work on Charlie's personal computer checking her browser history. The internet was for porn after all and she wanted to know all of her dirty little secrets.

Santana was quiet debating that for a long moment before making a quick decision. "I'm not a _snitch_ Brittany," she reminded her.

Brittany hummed at this and was about to say something when she grinned jackpot. _'San she's your mate, if you're not going to snitch then just tell her you run a clean business and even offer to show her your books. Because you are clean._ '

"You're right, I do have _nothing_ to hide, she doesn't have any proof," Santana says with a smile. "Thanks Britt."

 _'No problem. Oooh that's kinky. I've got to go Santana. I'll see you when you get back.'_ Brittany said as she went back to looking at Charlie's porn. Santana was going to _love_ sleeping with her.

Santana exhaled and got her jacket before locking up and leaving to where Charlie seemed to be talking on the phone with someone. Probably the hobbit.

"You could have told me, that she was an art broker, and don't make excuses about how you did! You knew I wasn't listening to you!" Charlie hissed into the phone. "Now how do I fix it so she'll help me?" Charlie asked. "Should I give her a donut—or take her to get coffee?"

Santana cleared her throat, "Or you could take me some place nice and buy me a drink," Santana said. She wasn't much of a drinker but it might actually loosen Charlie's tongue a bit so she could find out exactly where Charlie was in her investigation.

Charlie turned to look at Santana and blinked at this and then looked at her phone and ended the call. "Look I'm sorry about before, I've been trying to catch Snixx for a very long time and I get super focused. I didn't mean to imply that you were some thief—I'm not some racist or bigot. I don't racially profile people. I see now how our conversation could lead you to think that I may be racially profiling you." Charlie rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm not though and I'm sorry that I nearly cost your commission."

"They were uncultured idiots, I still landed the sale." Santana said dismissively. "Next time I suggest not showing up dressed like that with powdered sugar on you looking like you're addicted to cocaine. You also owe me an _expensive_ drink, for having to deal with you being an asshole Sherlock. I know a place nearby." Santana peered into Charlie's car which was a mess and crinkled her nose. "We'll take my car."

Charlie frowned at this, "How about I just follow you in my car?" Charlie offered and Santana shrugged.

"Probably for the best, I don't like people eating in my car or leaving powdered sugar everywhere." Santana said walking towards her car.

* * *

Charlie stared at the drink menu, and glanced at Santana who already seemed to know what she wanted, she bit her lip. Fifteen dollars for a drink was ridiculous. She didn't even spend that much on a pitcher of beer, down at the cop bar that she went to on occasion. That was like top-shelf prices. "I'm still technically on duty, so I should probably just have a water," Charlie said closing the small menu and pulling out her credit card.

"Of course." The bartender said. "That'll be twenty-five for the Three Days and five dollars for the water," he said taking her credit card and ignoring the bug-eyed look that Charlie was giving him. This was not a cheap place and she was lucky she even got in wearing what she was wearing.

Santana watched Charlie who seemed to be counting pennies in her head, "For someone who spends fifty dollars on donuts, I'm surprised you're worried about drink prices. If you need me to spot you I can."

Charlie rubbed her head, that drink had better have gold flakes on the top. Or something for the price she was paying for it. "I can afford it," she said with a small shrug. But if Santana had a few more she was going to blow her budget for the month, she'd be forced to go to Dunkin Donuts or somewhere equally terrible and buy the cheap donuts. "Um so you're an art broker?"

"And you're a cop and an asshole who made no attempt to call me and just showed up at my work place unannounced," Santana said. "I don't care if you're my mate I'm not helping you."

"You showed up at my work unannounced—and then proceeded to insult me and say that I was a bigot in public." Charlie fires back.

"Yes well you denied that you were my mate, you called me a whore, implied that I was a criminal, racially profiled me _twice_ in one day—do you need me to continue because you are making a shitty impression and you aren't doing _anything_ to help disprove my point." Santana said smiling at the bartender who handed her a drink and then handed Charlie hers.

Charlie eyed the drink, five dollars and they couldn't even spare a lemon wedge. "Okay so I was the bigger asshole. I'm sorry. Can we start again?" Charlie asks.

"Not until you tell me what your problem is with me," Santana said taking a sip of her drink. "Don't deny it, you do have a problem with me and I want to know what it is."

"You're clothes that you wear." Charlie says bluntly and then crinkles her nose when she realizes that could be taken badly. "I mean you—you're a very beautiful woman—and your clothes are very nice—and you really don't look like a whore. I was just being a dick—it's just," this wasn't really going well and Charlie sighed. It was best to stop trying to find the right words because she was probably going to offend Santana anyway. "Look—I get it you have money. But all I see is you flashing it every single time. The cars, the clothes—all the labels. It's like you're hiding behind the clothing and the expensive stuff and that's all I can see. Like you think you're better than me because, I don't wear nice clothing like you do."

Santana stared at Charlie annoyed at her, "I like nice things _sue me_. Would it kill you to look past the clothes?"

"Well I would, but you're not making it easy. You think I'm just some dumbass cop," Charlie says defensively.

Santana sniffed and lifted her drink and put it to her lips taking another snip. This was true she did think Charlie was a dumbass cop. "I think all cops are dumbasses, so you probably shouldn't be offended. The good news is that I don't think you're just a dumbass cop anymore. I also think you're an inconsiderate asshole. Oh by the way according to you, you're not my mate so I don't even know why we're having this conversation."

Charlie's nose crinkles at that and she sighs and pulls up her shirt and manages to pull her pants down just a bit to show Santana her name on her body. "You're my mate," she mutters under her breath.

Santana smirks. "What was that?'

"You're my _mate_!" Charlie says grumbling and pulling her shirt back in order. She flushes annoyed. If she was an ignorant asshole then Santana was a bitch and she really didn't like her. But she needed her help to catch Snixx and she needed to suck it up. Once Snixx was in custody she would never have to cross paths with Santana again.

Santana smiles and finishes her drink and places it down on the coaster neatly. "Well that's good to know, the offer still stands _call me_ whenever you get your head out of your ass. I'm going home."

Charlie immediately got up, "Look I get it we don't like each other. But I do need help catching Snixx so any information that might be helpful—I'll be eternally grateful. If I could call so you could help by consulting on cases that I may need your help with."

Santana frowned at this, "Like I said call me you ever get your head out of your ass."

That was probably a yes and Charlie was about to nod when she remembered that she had thrown away Santana's card. "Can I get another one of our cards?"

"No, those cards are for clients and I paid for the _premium_ these. So no you can't just have another one." Santana snapped at Charlie and then frowned. "What happened to the one that I gave you?"

Charlie thought quickly. "Rachel stole it." It didn't see that Santana believed her and Charlie fished out her phone and held it out for Santana. "Maybe you can just put it in here?"

Santana eyed the phone, well maybe Brittany would be able to monitor her whereabouts on her phone. "You are not as smooth as you think you are," Santana informed Charlie bluntly and took the phone entering her digits and then texting herself. "There. Remember. Head out of ass." With that Santana walked out of the bar.

Charlie stared at Santana's back for a moment and was about to leave when she remembered she had a five dollar glass of water on the bar. She turns and drinks her drink quickly. It didn't taste any different from tap water and she sighed. She must have definitely done something wrong in her past life, she just wanted a nice easy life now it was all complicated.

* * *

 **AN: Complicated indeed. Stuff happens next, so please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm glad you're liking this story, thank you for all the reviews. Hers more words for you.**

* * *

"So?"

Charlie flicked her eyes to Rachel who seemed to be vibrating in some sort of excitement. "So, there have been a series of jewel heists, lately and Sue promised the mayor that her best and brightest would look into it." Charlie said. "We should probably start, she's going to be pissed if we don't move anywhere. I checked in with some of my CI's—"

Rachel stared at Charlie, "Not about _that_. Your drink with Santana! How did it go? Where did you go? Did you manage to woo her? Did you make plans for another date? Do you have any ideas for a date Charlie? I think you should make some effort this time to show Santana that you can be quite _charming_ , when you feel up to it. I know that's never but you've forgotten, but I have seen the baby photos."

Charlie stared at Rachel and groaned, "Aren't you supposed to Mirandize me before you start interrogating me?"

"You have the right to remain silent," Rachel begins immediately and then frowns, when Charlie smirks. "Actually you don't have the right to remain silent—"

"I don't think they're going to try and unload the diamonds right now, they're far too hot, and no fence in their right mind would want to touch that right now so I was thinking about looking into all the gold they sold. You can melt gold down rather easily. It's also easier to unload." Charlie continues, interrupting Rachel.

"Charlie, you know as well as I do that we'll find them, but right now I'm more interested in your life. Tell me you made plans, she seems like she's a bit high maintenance Charlie. So I talked to Quinn and she managed to get you a table at the best restaurant in the city. I even managed to get her to agree to letting you borrow her car."

Charlie stopped talking, "You did what?"

Rachel smiled at Charlie, "Quinn's also going to stop by tonight and help you find something appropriate to wear to such a place. You have to show her that you clean up well. But I think for that you should just come over and just raid Quinn's closet. You're still the same size right? It's efficient and I don't think Quinn will notice. Plus we can do your hair and get your nails done." Charlie stared at Rachel, she was at a complete loss as to what to say to her. Rachel had clearly _lost her mind_. She wondered how mad Quinn would be if she had Rachel committed for a few days just to make sure she was still completely sane. "Rachel, I like having you as a partner. You're an excellent detective and you get on my nerves far less than anyone else. Plus you know you're sort of my sister-in-law so I have to like you because—well I really don't want Quinn showing up at my apartment again and punching me for getting you involved in a shootout. My point is, I liked the fact that you didn't pry into my life, so stop prying. I don't like it."

"And I don't like the fact that you get powdered sugar everywhere in my car, or that you eat an insane amount of donuts, but here we are." Rachel says with a sniff. "It's this Friday, don't worry I talked to the captain and you have the day off. Puck wants pictures of you all dressed up. I said no of course but there will be pictures taken."

Puck decided to make himself known sliding up to Charlie's desk and tapping it. "You'll be paying the meal off for a year, quite possibly two. But it'll be worth it. Girl like that is probably—"

"Noah _Puckerman_." Rachel said firmly. "What have I said about respecting women and that is Charlie's _mate_ , I'm sure she doesn't appreciate you making lewd comments about her."

Puck smiled and turned to Charlie, "Dude you're one of the lucky ones finds their mate. You should be psyched! I know I would be, plus she's like super-hot. So stop being a little bitch about it, and just get over it and under her," he smiles pleased with himself for that comment.

" _Noah_." Rachel said snapping at him and he laughed and rolled away. "Now I have her number for you to call, you will be polite, you will smile and you will dust off that charm that I'm sure is buried deep down inside of you, to convince her to give you another chance."

"But—" Rachel picked up her phone and dialed Santana's number and then handed it to Charlie, who stared at her. She paused and then handed her the paper with all the information on it. Charlie glanced at the restaurant and frowned at this. "Is Quinn paying for this? I am not paying—"

 _'_ _Hello?_ '

Charlie glanced at the phone and then at Rachel who was watching her like a hawk, "Hi. Santana. This is—"

 _'_ _There is no way you've managed to pull your head from your ass this quickly.'_ Santana said as she pulled into her parking space and got out of her car. _'So you must want something.'_

Charlie scowled at this, "Unfortunately Rachel is staring at me so I have to cut back on my general snark," Charlie said ignoring the glare that she got from Rachel. "Look, I just wanted to ask if you would like to discuss the Snixx case with me over dinner at Masa."

Santana was quiet for a moment, Masa was insanely expensive and impossible to get into. Charlie was a cop, she didn't have the connections to get into a place like that let alone have the pull to get last minute seats. The price was fixed depending on what they got from, with a minimum price of four hundred dollars. That was per person and it certainly wasn't taking into account the expensive drinks. ' _I was told that I had to wait seven months for my table. How the hell did you get a table Charlie?'_

"I know people. It's my—treat." Charlie said wincing. She didn't even think she could put this on her usual credit card. She was sure she was going to hit the limit. "We really could use an art broker it might help us track down Snixx a bit faster." Charlie said calmly. "I can pick you up at your apartment or wherever—"

Santana frowned slightly at this, needing to turn this around. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted Charlie to meet Brittany. She was an asshole and if she made Brittany cry, then there would simply be death involved. ' _You can't show up to a place like Masa in a beat up old car that looks like it's seen better days. Give me your address and I'll come pick you up—do I need to send something nice over for you to wear?'_

Charlie sputtered at this, "I know how to dress myself. I am also not going to be your—your—" Rachel lunged at her and she sidestepped. She was the one that had ambushed her. " _Sugar baby_!" Charlie hisses at Santana and she's met with laughter. "I don't need you to buy me things!"

 _'_ _Well, maybe if you didn't mismanage your finances so badly and spent fifty dollars on donuts a week, I wouldn't be so worried about you showing up in your yoga pants.'_

"I don't _own_ yoga pants so the jokes on you! And I spend that much on donuts a _day_ ," Charlie said and frowned somehow she was making herself look bad. Charlie ducked Rachel again, who had a horrified look on her face and was mouthing and telling her to shut up, while Puck laughed at her.

 _'_ _Text me the details, I'll pick you up at your apartment. I should let you go before you hurt yourself from thinking too hard. I suppose it's better than you calling me a stripper.'_ Santana said hanging up and turning to Brittany who was hidden behind her computers. "Britt I want to look at her financials completely. Because there is no way that Charlie is spending close to twenty thousand dollars a year on donuts."

Brittany flicked her eyes at Santana who was approaching and quickly minimized all the porn that she had been watching and pulled up Charlie's financial reports, "Santana these are questions you should be asking your mate. She's your _mate_ , you should be nicer to her."

"She's a _prick_. So fuck that, and she's obsessed with finding Snixx who in case you haven't noticed _is_ _me._ " Santana reminded Brittany who stared at her. "Britt, just make with the computer stuff and tell me where's she's getting her money."

"Santana, she's a NYPD detective, the median salary for someone at her rank and her job is a little over eighty-seven thousand dollars. Even if she was spending seventeen thousand dollars on donuts that's still seventy thousand dollars that she has to spend on rent and the upkeep up her car. She doesn't have cable, she does have Netflix not the premium Netflix, and she doesn't really buy anything else except for the odd purchase from the infomercial channel. I'm guessing insomnia. I should have been a detective—it's really easy." Brittany said with a hum. "So just stop stressing on how she spends her money, it's her money." Brittany paused for a moment, "Well technically it's _your_ money, since you're mates. I already went ahead and filed the paperwork with the government."

Santana's head whipped towards Brittany her body locking up. "You did what?"

Brittany smiled at Santana, "Want to see what she watches for porn?"

"No Brittany. W _hat did you do_?"

Brittany smiled, "You were going to have to fill in the paperwork anyway. I just did it _for_ you. You're welcome. Are you sure you don't want to watch Charlie's porn with me it's really interesting. There's a lot of being tied up and a lot of dirty talk." Brittany frowned slightly when Santana turned around and stormed off. "San come back its really _hot_ , you'd like it!"

* * *

Quinn blinked and looked up from where she was working when her door slammed open and her twin sister marched into her office a look of absolute fury on her face. Quinn flicked her eyes to her secretary who looked absolutely _mortified_ , that this had happened.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fabray she just flashed her badge and stormed in. I couldn't stop her!"

Quinn turned her gaze to Charlie who was still armed and then she looked back at her secretary, "Its fine, everything is fine. I'll talk to her about respecting your authority when she stops muttering to herself like a crazy person." Quinn said and smiled at her secretary who nodded. "Can you close the door please?" Her secretary nodded and slowly closed the door and Quinn turned her attention to Charlie. "Have you gone _completely_ mental? You can't just storm into _my office_ , and act like a thug."

"How do I get this tattoo off? I know you can't laser it off, I was thinking acid—do you know where I can get some hydrochloric acid? I mean it'll burn like hell but and leave a gross scar but I can just tell people I was shot or something." Charlie says pulling at her shirt and pulling her pants so Quinn can see the tattoo.

Quinn stares at her twin and looks at her phone then Charlie then back at her phone wondering if she could still call security. "I'm glad to see you've completely lost your mind." Quinn says. "You're not getting hydrochloric acid to scrub her name off your body. Especially since it's too late anyway. I already filed the paperwork to make sure that they know that you've got your mate. The parental units would like to meet her, she did sell me a nice painting. Her commission is pretty high though, but it is what it is."

Charlie stopped raging for a moment and stared at Quinn who immediately went back to whatever she had been doing before. "You. Did. What?" Charlie hisses. A gun was far too loud she was going to strangle Quinn.

Quinn sighed and looked up at Charlie, "I filed the paperwork Charlie. Something you should have done, she's your _mate_. You're a _cop_ and a few months ago you were in a shootout. She deserves to know, she's your _mate_ , she should be able to visit you in the hospital room. She should have some have _some_ rights, at least until you get married. This is something you should know, you did graduate from Cornell Law after all. By the way, there's an opening at the firm. Corporate law of course. You just need to pass the bar and get licensed. High six figures, you'll get your own corner office. We'll be able to work in the same building Charlie."

Charlie stares at Quinn and makes a face at this, "There was a reason I didn't fill out my paperwork Quinn. I didn't want anyone knowing. I don't want the government knowing—I don't want people to think that I am tied to her for the rest of my life!"

Quinn's brow raised for a moment, Charlie was ignoring it. "You'd get your own secretary. You'd get to argue cases, you were top of your class at Cornell Charlie. There are some pretty big firms that _still_ want you. You wouldn't even be a junior associate here Charlie. And she's your _mate_. You are tied to her for the rest of your life."

"Quinn. I don't like her! You know what she said to me? She asked if she needed to send something nice over for me to wear to Masa." Charlie said and threw her hands up. "Then she insulted me and she said that I was a _bigot_ and that I was racially profiling her."

"Were you?" Quinn asks picking up her papers.

" _No_ , of course not!" Charlie snaps at Quinn.

"Well it was nice of her to offer to get you something nice Charlie. You don't exactly have the clothes to go to someplace as _nice_ as Masa. Do you need to borrow some money? Or are you still pretending that you're just a working class individual? I don't understand you work with a bunch of detectives, you eat designer donuts every day your last name is _Fabray_ , how do they still think you're _poor_."

"She wants me to be her _sugar baby_! Her _sugar baby,_ Quinn." Charlie says frustrated and throwing up her arms.

Quinn sighed and finally turned to look at Charlie who was getting agitated again. "Charlie. Why does it matter, you present yourself as a police officer, that you're blue collar and you're one of the people when the reality is you're not. You have a trust fund, if you ever decided to stop being an idiot, you could be taking New York Law by storm, because you were brilliant it. So I don't exactly understand why you're offended that she fell for the ruse that you've been pulling for years. So either you're angry with her because you're a _Fabray_ and how dare she speak to you like that when you probably have more money in the bank than she does. _Or_ , you're angry at her because you think she's a snob, when you work eighty hour weeks and you don't get any respect, and she looks down on you." Charlie didn't say anything to that and Quinn continued. "Truthfully. I think it's the former. You know how I know that? You've been dealing with that ever since you randomly announced you were joining the police academy. Her opinion in the long run shouldn't really matter unless you like her. Do you like her Charlie?"

Charlie flushes at this, "I want her name off my body."

"You didn't answer the question, are your skills as an attorney becoming dull? That's a shame, you really did have an excellent legal mind." Quinn said in a bored tone.

"Whatever Quinn. Just remember who it was that introduced you to your mate. Now, if I'm being forced to do this Quinn, I need something to wear. I need something that will have her eat her words. So let me borrow some of your clothes and whatever, so she'll be like. 'Oh Charlie I was so wrong about you, you're amazing and cool. You're not an asshole at all. I'm sorry that I was such a jerk'" Charlie says crossing her arms over her chest.

Quinn stared at Charlie for a moment, "You're a child," she says bluntly and then reaches for the phone and dials a number.

There was a dial tone and after the second ring, it gets picked up. _'Quinn_. _'_

Quinn ignores the look of horror on Charlie's face at the voice. "Frannie, I need your help with a project. It's a bit of a big one but I'm sure you'll love it."

 _'_ _Quinn, I'm not a financial analyst, and I'm not going to help you redecorate your office or your apartment. I simply don't have the time and it's boring.'_

"Charlie has a date with her mate, and she needs a complete and utter makeover so she looks presentable," Quinn said ignoring the jab. She was met with silence. "I know you're busy on the hospital board and it is a relatively big project in so little time—"

 _'_ _Quinn, you know how much I love challenges. How could I ever resist. If she's there tell her to meet at the spa, she's going to need to get rid of those awful bags under her eyes. You should come to. Wait when you said a little time—?'_

"The date's on Friday," Quinn said. She was met with silence. "Frannie?"

 _'_ _I'll clear my schedule. We hit the spa tonight. Hopefully they can work a miracle in such a short amount of time. I have to go, there is so much to do and we have such a short amount of time.'_

The call ended and Quinn looked up at Charlie an amused smile on her face despite Charlie's annoyance. "I hate you," she said darkly to Quinn.

"I love you too Charlie, I love you too. Just be grateful I didn't get mom in on this." Quinn laughed as Charlie shuddered.

* * *

 **AN: Judy shows up anyway. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, here is the next chapter. Short but the next chapter will be, the date.**

* * *

Charlie eyed the spa suspiciously, she had no idea why she was even here. "You know I never understood this need to have people—perfect strangers touching your body. It's weirdly intimate don't you think?" Charlie said to Quinn who ignored her. "I could walk down to Midtown or Murray Hill and find someone to touch me intimately for far cheaper than this." She frowned because both Frannie and Quinn were ignoring her and spending time with the receptionist talking about what she apparently _needed_.

"Well she's going to need a full body wax, I doubt Charlie has been spending time pampering herself. There will be a huge tip involved her legs are probably _ghastly_." Frannie said flicking her eyes to Charlie for a moment and sniffing and looking back at the woman. "A giant tip."

Charlie frowns at this. "Excuse me?"

"She's also going to need a Brazilian done, completely gone all hair needs to go. She's like Quinn anatomy wise, so you need to be prepared for that." Frannie added. "Probably need to do her eyebrows to, and if you see anywhere that needs a bit of work just get it done. Like I said _full_ body."

Charlie winced, "What the hell. No! Fuck no! Why the hell would I subject myself to that? It's going to hurt! I have a perfectly good razor at home and I can do a bit of trimming myself. If I wanted to subject myself to that kind of torture again there are professional sadists that I can go visit!"

Quinn shook her head, "Don't be a baby Charlie. You asked for our help, so we're giving it to you and once you get it done. It gets better." Quinn turned to the receptionist again. A thousand dollar tip didn't seem to be enough, for what these women would go through.

" _Bullshit_. I call _bullshit!_ " Charlie snips at them.

"Language dear," Judy said walking up to them carefully. She had been getting the deluxe package done when Frannie had informed her of what needed to be done. It had been so long since she had all her girls in one room. Let alone a _spa_ day, it was every mother's dream.

" _Mom_? What are you doing here?" She turned to Quinn, she had sworn that their mother didn't know about this and she wouldn't just _show up_.

"Well I was at the spa anyway, and Frannie called and told me about how you needed their help to get ready for your big date. I'm so happy that you've gotten your tattoo. It's so romantic, let me see it." Judy said reaching for her daughter.

Charlie immediately pulled away, "No."

"I don't see why you're so ashamed. Who do you think changed your diapers?" Judy said with a shake of her head and looked at Quinn. "You didn't tell me it was on her—"

Charlie immediately pulled her shirt up and her pants down a bit, so her mother could see. "It's on my _hip_!"

Judy eyed Charlie's hip for a minute and smiled and turned to the receptionist. "You did tell them that she needs to get waxed thoroughly right? And plucked if they must. I hear it's all the rage with the younger generation these days."

Charlie let out a strangled noise and wondered if she could still escape. She needed to escape, this was embarrassing her family embarrassed her. And they thought she was the embarrassing one because she worked as a cop. They were lunatics. " _Mom_." Charlie said through gritted teeth.

Judy glanced at Charlie and moved over to her youngest and pinched her cheek. "You don't want your penis to be all bushy right? You'd be surprised at what you hear during book club or at the Country Club. It's all quite scandalous but there are so many women these days that like to give blow jobs."

Charlie nearly choked and looked at her twin sister for back up. Quinn glanced back at Charlie looking at the pleading look on Charlie's face. "She's right Charlie. So you know—Rachel doesn't like being tickled when she goes down—"

Charlie covered her ears immediately. Rachel was her _partner_ , she didn't want to hear about her going down on Quinn. That was gross and weird. This was _so over_. She wasn't doing it. Nothing they said could make her stay. She turned around and headed straight to the doors and tried to push them open. She frowned and then pulled but they wouldn't open. "The hell?"

Frannie looked at Charlie who was still trying to shake the doors open, she had figured that Charlie would balk and try and escape. This was a _project_ and she took them very seriously. "There is nowhere for you to hide Charlie, I made sure they locked us in here. You need to get this done and you asked for our help. Now what where did you say she was going for dinner?"

"Masa," Quinn said. "I was thinking something simple but elegant. We know how cheap she is, but I was thinking Yves St. Laurent. They do have a new three piece pantsuit that should work well there. Minimal jewelry of course. We'll have to do something about her hair."

"Oh please I have my stylist clearing the day for her, we'll figure it out then. I agree, we could probably do her make-up so she doesn't overdo it. Remember the last time we left her to her own devices? The clown make up?"

Charlie shook the doors one more she felt trapped, "You know it's illegal to abduct police officers. I can have you all arrested for this." She was met with laughter from her family and she turns to look at them.

"Charlie, I thought you wanted to _beat_ Santana. That you wanted to turn the tables on her and _win_. Whatever that means."

"Probably that she wants to have angry sex with her," Frannie says with a shake of her head and Charlie flushes angrily at her.

Judy pats Charlie on the back gently, "Oh, Charlie. You know people like me don't go to prison. At least not for abduction anyway." She laughs at the very idea. "Come along Charlie, the faster you start the faster you can go back to the hole in a wall you call an apartment. Now if you'd just pass the bar Charlie you'd be able to afford a much better place."

* * *

Santana felt a man slam into her, and frowned slightly when he didn't even apologize to her and just went on his way, towards the track hoping to catch a ride on the subway. She touched the leather wallet that she had lifted off the man and glanced back at him and smirked before looking over at Brittany who was doing the same thing. It was small time stuff and being down in the subways during rush hours with the cameras down was the perfect way to relax. She headed up the escalators planning to see how their little game turned out.

She wasn't _nervous_. Even though Brittany only suggested they play the game when she had nerves. What was there to be nervous about? She was just going to some fancy dinner tomorrow with the detective who seemed obsessed with catching her and putting her in prison. To suggest that this was a dangerous game she was playing was putting it mildly. All she needed to do was slip up once in Charlie's presence and everything she had worked for would come tumbling down. But at least now she had an in, she could see what was being planned and be far more cautious.

Brittany had brought up retiring from the more public jobs, but she didn't want to. She _loved_ , absolutely loved what she did. There was nothing quite like the rush, it was like a pure adrenaline rush that she didn't get anywhere else. Then there were all the near calls and misses that she had to deal with, how many times had Charlie chased her down only for her to narrowly get away. Maybe this was just a new game that she was playing one with slightly higher stakes.

"Fifteen." Brittany said as she wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulders. "Did I win?" She asked hopefully. They'd been doing this for years and she had never beaten Santana before at it.

Santana smiled and leaned into Brittany for a moment, "Not this time Britt. I got twenty. Maybe next time?" Santana smile turned into a grin when Brittany huffed annoyed that she hadn't yet beat her. "You just need a bit more practice."

"This is terrible karma Santana—we should go give the cash back to some homeless people and give back the wallets." Brittany said with a sniff and looked at Santana. "Are you still nervous?" Santana frowned at this word and Brittany smiled. "Well I think that you should wear something—less flashy Santana. I know it's going to be difficult because you're so hot, but you want her to like you and trust you. So maybe you shouldn't take the Aston Martin to go pick her up and take the Lexus instead. Or maybe just get a driver for the night."

"Charlie is an asshole, I don't see why I have to change who I am to please her." Santana says stubbornly. "I love who I am—"

Brittany gently nudged her gently. "You've been antagonizing her at every turn. I thought you wanted her to fall in love with you so we could watch her and make adjustments to our plans and be one step ahead of her all the time. You've done this before for a job—remember Milan?"

Santana rolled her eyes at this, "It would be easier if her name wasn't on my fucking side, like she fucking owns me or some shit. Like what the hell did I do to deserve some boring ass detective, who, honest to god addicted to donuts. They're like crack cocaine to her. Like come on Brittany, what the hell did I do to deserve that?"

"Being an international art thief, might have something to do with it," Brittany said as they stopped in front of a homeless person with a sign and a cute dog. Brittany smiled and opened the first wallet and pulled out all the cash and put it in his cup. The wad of cash was probably close to a hundred dollars.

The man stared at her, "Thank you, thank you," he says his eyes wide.

"You do realize that pretending that we're Robin Hood doesn't actually mean we're doing a good thing right?"

"I always put more money than was in there when I send it back to them, for the inconvenience," Brittany said with a hum.

Santana was quiet for a moment and sighed, "What am I supposed to tell her about Snixx?"

"You're an art broker, you can honestly say you know nothing about Snixx. Or you can make something up and I can lead to a paper trail. Why do you _have_ to speak about Snixx, this is a date. You should talk about date things. Ask her questions, about her family and like why she wanted to be a detective. You know _date things_. Don't worry I'll totally be in your ear helping you Santana."

Santana nods and exhales. "Thanks Britt."

* * *

 **AN: Rachel in one ear, Brittany in the other. Oh the tangled web we weave.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for this, welcome to the date part one.**

* * *

Santana _liked_ having people notice her whenever she entered the room. It was a weird power rush, to know that everyone wanted her, that people were jealous of _her_. There had to be a careful balance though, just like she needed to pick her targets carefully. Lust was good, it was certainly easier to get what she wanted. The idea that people would do anything she asked just so she'd consider spending a night with them. Jealousy in the right doses could also be used to her advantage, they made mistakes, they said too much not to mention they gave to much information. That type of power over people was exhilarating in its own way. She was a thief, that didn't mean that she couldn't' use every last one of her gifts to her advantage. She was so used to people throwing themselves at her and yet some dumbass cop hadn't fallen for it.

It infuriated her to no end that Charlie hadn't even bothered to _look_ for more than a few seconds, and hadn't been impressed. What did she know, she was after all a dumbass cop who was addicted to donuts and dressed badly and smelled like stale coffee. She didn't even know how to dress herself, and she constantly had powdered sugar on her clothes—which looked suspiciously like crack.

And yet here she was trying to _impress_ the dumbass cop. She shouldn't even be doing this, giving into Charlie's demands and yet here she was doing just that. She wasn't quite used to wearing something this _muted_ and it felt slightly conservative, even though Brittany had given her a dry look and told her to tone it down some more. She was ignoring Brittany, she wasn't a _nun_ and she had fantastic legs she was going to show them off and if she wanted to show off her cleavage then she'd show off her damn cleavage. If her mate was a prude on top of everything else, she wasn't going to continue this charade.

Santana sighed and looked around the car and ran her hand over the seats, and then leaned forward and tapped on the separator. The dark glass separating the front and the back seat slowly slid down, and Brittany tilted her head to look at her. "I miss my car Britt, why couldn't we take it again?"

"You can't have sex in your car Santana, _duh_." Brittany shook her head.

There was no chance of her having sex tonight not in the backseat, not with Brittany nearby and certainly not with her date for the evening. "Why didn't I say no to this?" Santana asked as they drove to Charlie's apartment.

Brittany hummed and smiled at Santana, "Because she's your _mate_ , and you secretly like getting under her skin and watching her get frustrated. Plus you mentioned something about trying to find out what she knew about Snixx."

"Right, it'll help me keep ahead of law enforcement," Santana said and leans back in her chair as they pull up to Charlie's apartment complex. She exhales and looks down at her dress smoothening it out. It was incredibly conservative by her standards. Charlie had _better_ appreciate the effort that she had gone through to please her. She had better have made the same amount of effort. She was wearing a dress that went down to her _knees_ , and it covered her chest completely. This was something she'd wear for work not for a night out. She sighed.

Brittany hummed and looked at her, "Santana, it'll be fine. We're connected so I'll keep in contact with you all night and help you if you get stuck and remind you to stay away from your crazy place. Now remember, what the great Nicki Minaj sang—"

"Brittany. No. None of that. I'm not sleeping with her, I'll probably be covered in sugar by the end of the night." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Kinky." Brittany says back and turns to look at Santana who had groaned. "You're going to be late for your reservation Santana you should probably go get her."

Santana was about to grumble and do what she was told, she should have insisted that Charlie pick her up in a _decent_ car, but she had a feeling that Charlie would have shown up in a cop car just to make a point. She was about to get out when she stopped as Charlie exited the apartment block and Santana tilted her head. So Charlie had put in some effort, she's about to smile pleased but she can see Brittany watching her and she sniffs indignantly. "There's probably some powdered sugar on her _somewhere_."

" _You totally think she's hot_ ," Brittany squealed before containing herself.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I do not," she muttered under her breath and motioned for Brittany to slide the separator up before she opens the door. She moves inwards so Charlie can enter the car and she glances at her. "Oh look, you do know what a tailor does. I suppose you won't be needing this then. It was just for emergencies of course," Santana said pointing to the paper bag that contained a spare change of clothes.

Charlie flushed at this and was about to retort when she heard Rachel in her ear. She didn't even know why she had agreed to this _nonsense_. Using NYPD resources just so she wouldn't screw up.

 _'Charlie don't you dare insult her. You're going to be pleasant, smile and tell her how pretty she looks. She probably looks beautiful.'_

Charlie forced a smile onto her lips though she had a few strong words for Santana. Santana had no idea the horrors that she had personally gone through or the pain. Or the mockery, or the laughing—she just had no clue. "You look nice Santana, really you do. It's good to see that you took my advice and you realized that you don't need brand names to hide behind."

It's probably the first time that Charlie's ever complimented her in anyway and she's about to take it when she realizes that it's a backhanded compliment and she's infuriated by it. "I am not _hiding_ anything. I like wearing the clothes that I wear, I like wearing designer clothing. Just like you're wearing—" Santana glances at the subtle plaid number. She frowned ever so slightly, she didn't know who did the suit, but she knew there was no way that Charlie had just walked in and walked back out. She did recognize quality. "Did you go out and get yourself a personalized tailored suit? No that's way outside your budget—you borrowed the suit from your twin sister didn't you?"

Charlie flushed at this and looked out the window. "It doesn't matter where I got the suit from," Charlie said after a moment.

"Exactly my point," Santana says, her point proven, she can't help the smug smile on her face. Which only grows a bit wider when Charlie scowls at her. She doesn't like to lose by the looks of it but it's her own fault for trying to make such a big deal out of nothing.

 _'San, don't gloat. You two are mates. Just be nice to her. Ask her why she wanted to be a cop, or about her family. Or kiss her. You should totes kiss her!'_

"I am _not_ kissing her," Santana hisses and she realizes that Charlie's turned to look at her like she's crazy. Santana closes her eyes, she hasn't made that mistake in a long time. "So I met your sister, any other family?"

Charlie's nose crinkles, her mate is clearly insane and she studies her for a long moment not sure what she expects, "I have two sisters. One's an identical twin, the other is well older by a few years. I have two parental units as well—are you sure you don't want to just kiss me?" Charlie asks a slow smile crossing her face. She had won, Santana found her irresistible.

 _'Charlie Fabray, she just asked you about your family. Etiquette dictates that you should do the same. Politely, manners are important Charlie. You don't want her to think you were raised in a barn."_

Charlie twitched at this, wondering why she was listening to Rachel anyway. "What about your family?" Charlie asked.

Santana studied Charlie for a moment. "My family, my parents are retired and living in Arizona, trying to convince me to visit them." It had become worse now that Brittany had called them and informed them bluntly that Santana had a mate. She was sure her parents were going to fly up just to see her. There was an awkward silence that fell between them as the conversation lulled. "So why'd you become a cop? Couldn't you have done something else? Like a firefighter. Everyone likes firefighters."

"Probably the same reason you chose to be an art broker," Charlie said with a shrug.

Santana frowns at this statement, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked testily.

Charlie holds up her hands, she hadn't meant to offend. "It means that you probably went to school for art, maybe you were a painter, maybe you did art history. Either way you like your job, you certainly like the perks that it gives you even if you hate most of your clients. You like what you do. It's good to have a passion and enjoy your job."

Santana softened a bit at this, she did like her job and she was surprised that Charlie even noticed these things, maybe she wasn't such a terrible detective either. She paused for a second, she didn't _want_ Charlie to be good at her job. She was a detective on her case and she didn't want to go to prison. "So why a cop, it's dangerous, you don't a lot of respect. Like I said if you wanted to help people you could have become a firefighter."

"I like the law, but I really did want to make a difference," Charlie said with a shrug. "I think I do good work. I like to make sure that the evidence supports my theories, and I hope that I haven't locked away anyone innocent."

' _Are you not going to tell her that you, decided to rebel against our father and decided to shoot yourself by not practicing law? There are a million ways that you could have made a difference with your degree but—'_

 _'Quinn give me that, you're not allowed to use it you're not trained!'_

"I suppose that makes sense, but why focus on Snixx. If you really want to make a difference shouldn't you be focusing on the people who are breaking into stores? Robbing houses? You know actually terrorizing people instead of just stealing from people who have far too much money and simply want something as a sign of their wealth. I thought you wanted to make a difference?" Santana asked.

"There are politics everywhere. The mayor has donors that he has to answer to and he decides who the police chief is. So if someone who society deems important, simply based on the amount of money they have in the bank or the fact that they can play sports or sing really well, makes a call to the mayor. The mayor then decides to talk to the police chief, the police chief then places a call to my captain. My captain then decides to make life _hell_. But—I don't think that it's a victimless crime. Art is supposed to evoke emotions, it's supposed to mean things to all sorts of different people. I don't like the idea of keeping it in some place where only the rich can afford to look at it. What about the next kid who wants to get inspired? I do believe it belongs in a gallery somewhere."

"You like art?" Santana said squinting at Charlie who hummed.

"I minored in art history. I don't—I can't draw to save my life, I don't have the talent or the patience to be an artist. But I loved the history, the culture, knowing why an artist chose to make the decisions that they made. To see what they poured their soul into—it's inspiring." Charlie hummed.

 _'Aww—'_ Charlie discretely brushed a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear and removed the earpiece. She was done with the both of them. She knew how to talk to women, and their advice was terrible.

Santana flicked her eyes studying Charlie for a moment, well that was a surprise. "You know your sister said something similar when I sold her a piece earlier."

"You mean when she came to check you out and wish you luck?" Charlie asked.

Santana laughed at this, "Hardly, your sister gave me her deepest sympathies. Rachel on the other hand said that you were tolerable most days. I can see the tolerable part. Who knows you might start growing on me like a fungus."

 _'Santana!_ _Apologize! Words hurt and you probably hurt her feelings!'_ Santana shook her head when Charlie snorted at her statement and pulled out her earpiece discretely. She couldn't pretend to be someone who she wasn't with her mate. She wasn't built for long cons like this, making Charlie fall in love with her was a safer bet.

* * *

Charlie bit her lip, why Quinn had insisted on Masa when Quinn knew she didn't particularly care for seafood was beyond her. Raw seafood was the worst, and while she could ask for it to be cooked, she didn't want to look like one of _those people_. Santana did seem to be enjoying the food and the sake was good. She didn't like caviar, she didn't particularly like the miso soup either and she knew she was being picky. But she liked sweet things. She had a sweet tooth—and she really hadn't had any sugar today. The food was lovely she just didn't like seafood. She picked at the nigiri, it smelled good and it didn't have that fishy smell that she was so used to whenever people who she worked with brought in cheap sushi.

Santana flicked her eyes to her date for the night, the food was simply amazing and it definitely bought into the hype, but for some reason Charlie didn't seem to be enjoying it as much as she should be. She probably wasn't used to eating such rich food. "You okay there Sherlock?"

Charlie took a sip of her sake and flushed, for four hundred dollars she should be eating that didn't make her feel that great. "I'm not a big fan of seafood," Charlie admits honestly as she forces herself to take another bite and smiles at Santana. "It's fine though—I'm enjoying the sake."

Santana stares at Charlie and looks around, "Then why'd you choose _Masa_?"

"I didn't, Quinn gave me her reservation. She's a regular. All those important business clients. I'm not a fish person—this isn't my thing. I mean the food is lovely, and it's certainly better than the cheap stuff that the guys bring in, trying to impress me. But not a fish person." Charlie flicked her eyes to Santana.

"No you're a donut person," Santana said as she dabbed her lips.

"There is nothing wrong with having a sweet tooth," Charlie snipped at Santana. "It's not all I eat, it's just what I eat when I'm at work. I need to have something that I can take on the go with me at all times. Donuts are easy to carry around and they're delicious, and I work long hours so they go great with coffee."

Santana stared at Charlie, it made sense in its own way, but it really did sound like an _excuse_. "You've put a lot of thought into having a readymade excuse haven't you?" Charlie flashed her an amused smile and she shook her head. "Alright let's pay for dinner and let's go somewhere that you like."

"Its fine Santana, I'm okay with this—honestly I am. You're enjoying yourself—" Charlie began.

"I was, until I found out that you hated seafood, so pay and take me somewhere that you want to go—that doesn't serve donuts. At least you were willing to go to a place that you don't like to impress me even if it made you completely uncomfortable. Now that this portion of the date is done, if you're still hungry then I'm sure there's a place nearby that you'd like to go to."

Charlie thought about it for a moment. Santana was offering, and she really didn't know if she could stomach eating more of this, even for the price she was paying. "I know this place nearby—it's a bit of a dive but it has really good burgers and fries. Like it's really good."

Santana studied Charlie for a moment, and shook her head for a second. "Alright, then." She said opening her clutch to get the money to pay for the meal.

Charlie was quicker motioning for the waiter and fishing her hands in her pockets to pull out a thin wallet where she pulled out a credit card and handed it to the waiter. "I told you, it's my treat."

"Can you even afford this on a cop's salary?" Santana said. "You didn't even like the food."

"Yes well that was my fault not yours," Charlie says. It's not like she can't afford it, sure she'd be dipping into her trust a bit so she could pay it off but she always put the money back. "Next time I won't let Quinn have a say."

"Next time?" Santana asks and Charlie turns to her. "That's awfully presumptuous of you." Charlie looks at her and she smiles. She's teasing. Being near Charlie isn't as painful as she thought it would be, they had talked about art for most of the night and it seemed Charlie had forgotten to ask her about Snixx.

Charlie rolls her eyes, "Do you want to call your car back, I mean we could always walk. It really isn't that far and you're wearing sensible heels."

Santana scowled at her, "I can walk in six inch heels, you on the other hand I imagine that anything higher than those two inch heels you're wearing and you're on your face. We'll walk." She really didn't want to deal with Brittany's smugness.

* * *

 **AN: More on the date next chapter and will they continue to grow on each other like fungus** **—or is fungi. Whatever.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ooh thank you for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter of True love.**

* * *

Santana plucked a fry from Charlie's plate causing the detective to crinkle her nose at her. She loathed to admit it but Charlie was right and even though this place really did look like a dive bar, they really did serve excellent burgers and fries. She bit into her cheeseburger, she couldn't remember the _last_ time she had one and it was surprisingly really good, and it worked well with the pitcher of beer that they were sharing between them. She wasn't even a beer person. "So Sherlock," Santana began watching as Charlie flicked her eyes up to her. "Is this what you do when you're not out attempting to catch Snixx?"

Charlie chewed and swallowed her bacon cheeseburger, "Go to dive bars with women who enjoy stealing my food? No. Quit stealing my fries!" Charlie said eying Santana who had decided to swipe more fries.

"I'm your _mate_ , technically everything you own is now _ours_ ," Santana said smirking at Charlie as she took another one of her fries and slowly ate it in front of her.

Charlie stared at Santana, technically wasn't quite right they were practically married now. "About that—Quinn may have sent in the registration papers for us. Her excuse is that I may get shot in the line of duty or something like that." Charlie rolled her eyes and winced half expecting Santana to get annoyed.

Santana stared at Charlie for a moment, "Well my best friend decided that she knew what was best for me and sent in my registration papers." She shook her head and made a face. What was with people thinking that they knew better than they did? "Nothing we can do now."

"So that means—everything you have is technically mine. So when are you going to let me drive the Aston Martin?" Charlie asked.

Santana nearly choked on her food as she began to laugh hard. She cleared her throat and looked at Charlie who actually seemed like she was being serious. "I don't know how about when you stop smelling like stale coffee, fried food and donuts? The smell alone would ruin the upholstery and I'll never be able to get it out." Santana said. "And you can go a month without looking like some crack addict because of your love of donuts."

Charlie made a face at this, "I don't smell like stale coffee, fried food and donuts. I smell peaches," Charlie said crossing her arms across her chest.

Santana snorted at this and leaned in and sniffed Charlie, "All I smell is bacon and beer. So no you don't get to drive my Aston Martin. But if you like I'll drive you wherever you want. You want to impress your cop friends?"

Charlie scoffed, she didn't care about her cop friends. They had all made fun of her for days and she was sure that they were going to make fun of her some more. " _No_. I just thought it'd be cool to speed around on a course somewhere, not driving in the city. I'd like to show you what I can really do driving something like that."

"You drive a beaten up, car to work every single day Charlie. I'd think I'd have to make sure you can even drive stick before I choose to let you anywhere near my car. Start you off with something less demanding and quite a bit less powerful." Santana said taking more of Charlie's fries, her eyes dancing amusement.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "I know how to handle a stick." She blinked and flushed at that comment but Santana laughed anyway. That's not what she had meant to say. She discretely shifted in her seat. She didn't like the idea that her body was reacting to that idea. Or maybe she did. Santana confused the hell out of her and she was finding it hard to find reasons to hate her.

"Clearly not as well as I do," Santana said as she finished the rest of her burger. She glanced at Charlie who seemed to be choking at her words. She smirked at Charlie, this was actually rather fun. Charlie wasn't a complete dumbass, she was sharp. Which made this game even more dangerous, but now that she had started the game she didn't particularly want to stop. "So what's after dinner?"

Charlie popped the rest of her burger in her mouth and chewed slowly, she didn't actually know. She had only planned the dinner and then had planned to get home and work on the information that she had gotten from Santana on Snixx, but she didn't really know _anything_. Charlie rubbed her jaw, "I really do need to probably go home tonight, there has been a rash of jewel robberies and the Captain has been breathing down my neck." Something akin to disappointment flickers across Santana's face and Charlie frowns at this.

"Is this what you do? You have a massive dinner and then go to bed afterwards?" Santana asked. "Maybe you should move to Sun City," Santana says. Charlie blinks and Santana shakes her head. "It's where all the old people live." She stands up, "You're taking me dancing."

"I'm doing what now?" Charlie asks. Santana smirks at her and Charlie shifts a bit. "Oh I see you just want to spend more time with me."

Santana scoffs, "I just need to work off all that grease, and beer. Dancing is the perfect way to do that, and since I'm sure you bleed liquid sugar. You should probably join me. It wouldn't do if you died from a heart attack."

"I'm glad to see you care so deeply about my health," Charlie said. "But I can think of a few things that I'd rather do right now than dancing to burn off some extra calories," Charlie said boldly.

Santana raised a brow at this and leaned in, "Care to share these ideas?" She could see Charlie's eyes darken and she's not against the idea when Charlie leans forward and kisses her. Well that could be just as fun as dancing. It's her last thought before she deepens the kiss grabbing the lapel of Charlie's jacket.

* * *

Charlie hoped to god that Rachel and her sister had cleared out of her apartment as she pushed Santana against the door. Maybe it was all the alcohol that they had consumed that made her think this was a brilliant idea. But being near Santana wasn't nearly as irritating as she initially thought. She didn't _hate_ her mate. She reached into her pocket and groaned into the deep kiss as she quickly pulls her keys out and unlocks the door, guiding Santana inside. She fumbles with the switch as she kicks the door closed, and tosses her keys somewhere, she'll figure out where she threw them later as she finally pulls back to pull off her jacket and looks up at her small apartment. She nearly stops what she's doing. Everything in her apartment's been changed, and looks neater and she wonders if Rachel obsessive need to clean every time she came over had struck again but she decides to ignore it for a moment when Santana turns her back to her.

"Help me out of this dress?" she asks flicking her eyes out of the apartment, it was small but she had already figured that out, but it didn't smell like pastries or—for that matter. But it's been tastefully decorated and she recognizes a very high-thread count sheets. She feels Charlie unzip the back of her dress, and allows the dress to pool around her ankles.

Charlie watched and swallowed and unbuttoned her shirt as she moved closer to Santana wrapping her arm around her waist and pressing herself against Santana as she gently brushed Santana's hair back so she could access her neck, nibbling on it. Charlie groans softly before she realizes that she _hasn't_ seen it. The mark that means that Santana is hers. "It's not fair that you've seen mine and I haven't seen yours yet." She mumbles against Santana's neck.

She lifts her arm ever so slightly and turns so Charlie can get a look at her name on her ribs, only for a second. She's quick to drop it after that. "Now I'm pretty sure that you are wearing _far_ too much clothing," Santana informed Charlie bluntly.

Charlie grunt's at this, and peels off her shirt and drops it on the ground as she kicks off her heels, and begins to work on her pants unbuttoning and unzipping them. It had far too many buttons on it, but the moment that she unzipped her pants she felt the nearly unbearable pressure ease. She lets out a sigh of relief she couldn't remember the last time she had been that hard for that long. She drops her pants and moves to Santana once again wrapping her arms from behind.

Santana glances down for a moment, she had felt something all night, but she had been nearly sure that Charlie was packing but she, hadn't been joking when she said she knew how to handle a stick, she flicked her eyes downward and then eyed Charlie. She pauses for a second as she comes to the realization. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?" Charlie asks.

"Did you forget to tell me something?" Santana asked glancing at Charlie's waist. She watches as Charlie frowns a bit and looks down at herself, and looks back up at her confused. Santana sighs and shakes her head. "So we're clear. I'm not carrying any demon spawn of yours so you'd better have a condom."

Charlie stiffens for a moment. "What makes you think I want you carrying my spawn?" Charlie snips back, as she panics inwardly she certainly didn't go around carrying a condom because she wasn't having sex regularly or at all. She hadn't thought that far ahead. She certainly never planned for this—and that's how babies were made. She moves to her nightstand and opens the drawer and finds a brand new package of condoms with a post-it note on it.

Quinn's handwriting is there with a simple. ' _You're welcome. –Q'_ and right below it is a message from Rachel.

' _Safe sex is incredibly important Charlie! –R'_

Charlie stared at the post-it note for a second, and then crumpled it up and tossed it aside and opened the box. She'd deal with they're weirdness at a later date. Right now she had to focus on what she needed to do.

* * *

Santana woke up tangled in Charlie's arms, the detective was still dead to the world and glanced at the alarm clock that had yet to go off. It was after nine and she glanced at mate, and yawned as she rubbed her eye. She really did know how to handle that stick of hers and she shuddered wondering if they were going to continue last night this morning. She could use some morning sex. She stretched and some food to deal with the lingering hangover. There was a firm pounding on the door and for a moment Santana thought that it was inside her head but she rolled out of bed and grabbed the nearest thing she could find which just happened to be an NYPD hoodie. Santana eyed the baggy thing for a moment before sighing and putting it on and heading to the door. Charlie seemed to sleep like she was dead. She padded her way to the door and opened it and looked down at Rachel Berry who was carrying a box of donuts and two coffees. "Hmm, I didn't know that Charlie had hobbits delivering breakfast to her," Santana said taking the box of donuts and the tray containing two coffees. "Thanks."

Rachel stared at Santana speechless, she hadn't expected Charlie to seal the deal so soon. She had only come over to see how the date went. After Charlie had gone dark, they had tried to spy on her by calling Masa's only to find out that they hadn't even finished their meal. She had thought the worst, and had come to see if Charlie was alright. Clearly she was. "You're welcome—how did last night go? Was Charlie a—" Rachel blinked when Santana slammed the door in her face and she sighed. They really were made for each other.

Santana placed the donuts on the counter and looked at Charlie for a moment before popping open the box of donuts and shaking her head at the sugary snack. She really didn't get what the big deal was and she opened and looked at the various types of donuts before taking one and bringing it to her lips and biting into. She flicked her eyes to Charlie. She still didn't know how Charlie could at as much as she did when she did eat, but they were actually pretty good. She let out a groan and she turned when she heard Charlie shift on the bed. She still wasn't awake and since she was awake and bored, she decided to snoop. Because why not, everything that was Charlie's technically belonged to her.

There wasn't even much to snoop around in. Charlie's bathroom was rather small, there wouldn't be any having sex in that particular area of the apartment, but she moved to Charlie's desk. She had discretely closed Charlie's laptop when she hadn't been paying attention. She _knew_ Brittany far too well. She tested the drawers on it, and opened them. There was nothing interesting in the first one—just letters from the New York Bar association. Santana paused for a moment and turned so she could look at Charlie who was still dead asleep and snoring softly. The letter had already been opened and Santana quickly pulled the paper out.

 _Dear Sole Practitioner/Small Firm Section Members_

 _This is just a remind_ _that you have yet to pay your dues for the this year—_

Santana stopped reading it was a bill from the New York Bar association asking for money, she wasn't a lawyer, but she knew that they wouldn't be asking her to pay dues if Charlie wasn't a lawyer who had passed the bar. She continued to snoop immediately going down the rest of the drawers until she got to the last big one and immediately opened it and began to flip through the documents there, stopping when she noticed a diploma. What the hell was a lawyer from Cornell doing playing detective. A lawyer who seemed to be the top of her class during her time at Cornell for that matter. It seemed that she wasn't the only with secrets in this relationship. Charlie stirs and she quickly puts the diploma back and closes the drawer. She'd ask about it later.

Charlie's hand pats the spot where Santana had fallen asleep, and she groans when he doesn't find her and opens her eyes to see if she had left. She sits up when she realizes that she can't see her and turns to look at her sitting at her desk eating a donut, in her NYPD hoodie, and she feels herself stirring again. " _Santana_." Charlie says.

Santana tilted her head at Charlie eating the donut, "Please tell me you don't have some strange fetish with people eating donuts."

Charlie stared at Santana before realizing that she had just slept with someone that she only _sort_ of liked, and enjoyed insulting her. She wasn't that big of a masochist last time she checked. "Well clearly I don't since you were moaning my name all night." She says after sitting back up and smirking she's met with her NYPD hoodie hitting her square in the face. She pulled the hoodie away and watched as Santana finished her donut and made her way to the bed. She was supposed to do something today, it was important probably head into work or something ridiculous like that.

* * *

 **AN: Stuff happens.** **Yes I know people want me to write sex scenes out and there will be a couple. But not right now. Reviews are nice.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: You know, I once had someone criticize me saying that Charlie doesn't stay the same, like she's not consistent. Which I argue is hardly true in ninety-nine percent of my stories Charlie is a girl who likes playing with firetrucks instead of dolls. I don't subscribe to the idea of femininity the way you do, I'm sorry I don't. Besides firetrucks are way cooler than dolls, they have sirens which are awesome.**

* * *

Santana exhaled slowly and fixed her dress, smoothening out the wrinkles. She was not ashamed of what had happened last night and this morning and early in the afternoon. It might have continued into the evening if Charlie hadn't run out of condoms. But still, it had been fun and she was an adult who had sex and she didn't do walks of shame, because there was nothing to be ashamed about. She exhaled again and opened the door to her apartment, only to see Brittany sitting there waiting for her a huge grin on her face and the remote for the entertainment center. "Brittany I—"

Brittany grins she had so been expecting this and she hits the play button on the remote.

 _I just had sex  
And I'll never go back (Never go back)  
To the not-having-sex  
Ways of the past_

Brittany pauses the song right there and ignores the fact that Santana is a bright red and groaning loudly. Sex was a good thing. "You didn't let me watch last night," Brittany said and crinkled her nose. "I was just going to make sure you were practicing safe sex! So now you have to give me all the details." Santana gave her a blank stare but she didn't let it phase her. Santana told her _everything_. "Are you madly in love with each other now?"

Santana stared at Brittany for a moment longer, hating to burst her bubble. "No we're not. She's still a putz." Santana said crossing her arms over her chest. "She's an intelligent putz though—did you know she went to Cornell and is a lawyer? She graduated first?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Of course I knew that. You really should a bit more attention when I give you information Santana," Brittany said with a shake of her head. She smiled, "You talked about that? I don't know why she's not working at some big firm somewhere, I'm sure she was recruited."

"Of course not, I was snooping." Santana said indignantly.

 _"Santana!"_ Brittany admonished.

"What? What's hers is mine, so technically I was just looking at my new stuff," Santana said with a shrug moving to head to her room so she could change into something comfortable.

"Santana, you're supposed to _talk_ to Charlie. She's your _mate_ , and I know you like her. That's why I didn't tell you so you could learn everything about her from _her_. Not from behind the keyboard." Brittany lectured following Santana into her room. "Now I want _details!_ "

"We had sex Brittany, I don't know what exactly you want me to tell you. We've both had sex before. It was just a night where we were slightly drunk enough to think that sex was a good idea." Santana said rubbing her head as she pulled out some sweat pants and a tank top. Santana glanced at Brittany wanting a bit of privacy but Brittany was just giving her the look and she sighed and removed her dress anyway. "What do you want to know Britt? She was good at it—which is surprising."

Brittany huffed, "Those aren't _details_. She's your mate I expect her to be good at sex. I give you details _all_ the time!"

Santana smiled at this, "Even though I constantly tell you to _stop_? Fine, she's one of those girls that was born with a dick. Which she didn't tell me beforehand so since I have no intention of being pregnant anytime soon, she used a condom. The end."

"Was it big?" Brittany pressed and grinned when Santana didn't say anything, "It totes was which is why you had sex with her _all_ day!"

"No I had sex with her because it was obvious she hadn't had sex in a long time and I was merely helping her out," Santana said crossing her arms over her chest.

Brittany stared at Santana she could hear the _bullshit_ from here, "You haven't had sex in a long time either Santana. So I guess that's a good thing that you were there to scratch each other's backs. You should do it more often." She flicked her eyes over Santana's naked back where there were various love bites and she smirked. A lot more often. "By the way your mother wants details as well. She wants to know what type of person your mate is, when she can meet her."

Santana twitched at this notion. "We went on _one_ date Brittany. I'm not going to have my parents come up here just to meet her after one date. Especially when they're probably won't be another one," Santana said shaking her head.

"You're probably right on the date part, you two are probably just going to have sex all the time. So—should I invite them up in a month? That should be plenty of time to get over the honeymoon phase of the relationship."

" _Brittany_." Santana said picking up one of her pillows and flinging it at Brittany's head.

" _Santana_!" Brittany said grinning, "I'll book the tickets, it's been a long time since your mom came to visit do you think she'll make us—" Brittany dodged another pillow and decided to take her leave as she laughed.

* * *

Rachel stretched to go and get another cup of coffee, it was just one of those days and the work wasn't going any faster with Charlie currently engaged in sexual relations with her mate. She was happy for her she truly was but she really could use a helping hand. Now she understood what Charlie was getting at now that she was on the other end of it. She blinked when she realized that Charlie was currently carrying a tray of coffee as she entered the building with one of them having her name on it. "You're _here_ —what did you do Charlie? I thought you were going to take a day?" Rachel looked at Charlie suspiciously, when she handed her a donut from the only vegan place nearby that sold vegan friendly donuts. They were even more expensive than the ones from Donut Plant. "Why are you here? I would think you'd still be sleeping with your mate. That's what I did when Quinn and I began to have sex."

Charlie made a face at this, "What is with people and telling me about their sex lives? I don't want to hear it!" Charlie said shaking her head. "I'm not telling you about mine either. I just came to do my paperwork for today, maybe have a break in the case and not talk about Santana."

Rachel ignored that last part and continued to prod. "Are you two fighting already? Were you rude? Did you say something that Puck would say to her—and she stormed out? Charlie we've talked about this, Puck doesn't have good taste in women and Santana has excellent taste. So please tell me that you didn't use one of those horrid lines that Puck uses all the time?"

Charlie groans, she doesn't want to talk about this with Rachel. "No Rachel. I didn't use any lines. Santana left because we couldn't have sex anymore. Beside she had a few clients to meet tonight. And I needed to get to work."

Rachel frowns at this, focusing on one thing that Charlie said. "Charlie you're fairly young. If you're having trouble keeping it up—may I suggest you start looking at your diet? If I were you I'd start slowly making my way to a vegan diet. You know Quinn has no problem getting it up let alone keeping it up she's quite the lover—"

"Rachel. I don't want to hear about your sex life with my sister. You're my _partner_ , I don't want to hear about you having sex with _my sister_. She's my _sister_ and my identical twin. I also vote that we don't talk about each other's genitalia. At all, it's already sort of weird that you know what I look like naked when I've never been naked in front of you. If you _absolutely_ must know it's only because I ran out of condoms. Next time get me the twenty-four pack instead of the twelve? Now—back to work?"

Rachel flushed at this and crossed her arms over her chest. "Next time buy your own stupid condoms!" Rachel said with a huff.

Charlie flicked her eyes to Rachel and shook her head. "I already bought a few packs myself. But this isn't going to be a regular thing. She's still sort of a dick and she steals my food off my plate. She still thinks I'm a dumbass cop. And she takes my things with the excuse that what's mine is hers. Except she won't let me drive her Aston Martin." Charlie said taking a seat at her desk and pulling her pen out and grabbing a file ready to start working.

"Well it's no wonder she won't let you drive her very expensive car. You're driving is _terrible_ , you failed your defensive driving course twice. You _barely_ passed the third time and I'm sure there was a bit of begging on your part to pass. I don't even like you driving the squad car." Rachel sniffed and Charlie smiled at her. "If you don't even particularly like her then why did you have sex with her?" Rachel smiled inwardly when she saw the smile cross Charlie's lips.

"I find her presence of tolerable, but she doesn't know anything about Snixx and my wallet is still crying from the beating it took. I don't need Quinn's help to get me into any more fancy restaurants, I can do my _own_ thing and my last name is Fabray. I'm sure I know _someone_." Charlie said and then shrugged. "But like I said, we don't get along all that well. So this was probably a one off and she doesn't know anything about Snixx, so I'm back to square one."

"Snixx will mess up eventually and when she does Charlie you'll catch her. However I do think you need to be a bit more focused on making sure that your relationship with Santana goes as planned. Your mother is already planning a wedding for the fall." Rachel said. "I would love to be your matron of honor, that's what you call maids of honor that are married."

Charlie blinked she had been about to ignore Rachel and just get to work when she heard the last part, which sounded suspiciously like the word _wedding_. "Wait—what's my mom doing?"

* * *

 **AN: Stuff happens next**

 **Song: The Lonely Islands - I just had sex**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you for your reviews here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Santana groaned as she made her way to the door to her apartment. Wondering who the hell could be showing up at her door this early in the morning. It wasn't like they just handed people their address, it was top secret especially given the fact that Brittany constantly had tech out. She glanced over at Brittany who was putting things away quickly and opened the door, and went pale as she did so. " _Mom_? What are you doing here?" Santana asks her mother who pushes the door open and pulls her into a hug. She turns to look at Brittany who had stopped putting the tech away and shrugs, and mouths wasn't me. "I thought you weren't visiting for a while."

Maribel smiled at her daughter, "Well, we didn't plan on it but you haven't called, or told us anything about your mate! Even Brittany's been quiet and we thought we should probably meet her. Your father's looking for a place to park. He is _really_ not a fan of parking here."

"He can just park in the parking garage in one of the guest spots," Brittany said helpfully. "I'll call the front desk to give him a pass to put on the car."

Maribel smiled at Brittany and opened her arms for a hug which Brittany quickly gave her. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter," she murmurs to Brittany who smiles back. Maribel turns her attention to Santana. "So where is my future daughter-in-law?"

Santana twitched, she honestly had no clue where or what Charlie was doing. It had been two weeks since she had last seen her mate. Not since the night they had sex over and over again. She had been tempted a few times to simply show up anyway and have Charlie scratch that itch, but she really didn't want to deal with the dumbass detective. "Probably at work?" Santana offers. "I don't really keep track of her she is _super busy_."

"Santana that is _completely_ unacceptable, you should know where she is. She's your _mate_ ," Maribel lectured.

"That's what I said," Brittany adds and smiles when Santana shoots her a death glare. She ignores it, she'd been telling Santana for days to check in on Charlie but she had refused.

Maribel shakes her head at Santana who squirms under her gaze. "Well, you should call her and invite her to dinner. I don't even know what she does Santana, what she's like? And if you're not going to give us details. Then I'll just have to find out for myself."

Santana sighed, she was supposed to be looking into another piece to steal for a client today. "There's not much to tell mom. She's a detective who is has a donut addiction. She is also the most aggravating person on the planet, which is impressive, considering all my clients. I'm sure she feels the same way about me. We had one date and that was that." Santana said and shrugged. "I have better things to do with my time then spend chasing after Charlie."

Maribel Lopez stared at her daughter, she was not pleased with such a cavalier response. "Santana _Maria_ Lopez."

"Ooh, you're in trouble," Brittany whispered conspiratorially to Santana who glared at her angrily.

Santana squirmed under her mother's gaze for a moment and grumbled this was all Charlie's fault, "Fine, I'll invite her to dinner. But don't be surprised if she shows up looking like she's on crack, because she eats way too many donuts." Santana said moving to go grab her phone. She sighed and looked up at her mother not wanting to be the one that called first, all she got in return was a harsh glare. She sighed and dialed Charlie's number and waited. It takes five rings and Santana hopes that Charlie isn't actually going to pick up.

' _Hello_?'

Santana swore under her breath, "Charlie, my parents are in town. Which means that they want to meet you since you're my mate, so I'll see you for dinner tonight?"

' _No? I can't go_.'

Santana stared at the phone and then looked at her mother and smiled. "Charlie came all the way up from Arizona to meet you. What do you mean you _can't go_?" Santana hissed. " _They're my parents._ "

' _I got shot and I'm on mandatory bedrest.'_ Charlie responds to this wincing as she adjusts on her bed.

Santana stared at the phone for a second, for a moment there was a flicker of something on her face. "Charlie—if you didn't want to go you could just say so you don't have to say you got shot to get out of these things." They were official mates they would have called her if Charlie had been in the hospital to come see her.

 _'No. Really I got shot. Rachel got me involved in a shootout a week ago. We went after some jewelry thieves. A bullet ricocheted and went through my leg. So I'm on mandatory bedrest. I mean I'd like to meet your parents. Who else is going to tell me embarrassing stories about you as a kid so I can mock you for the rest of your life?'_

"Charlie you didn't get shot, they would have called me from the hospital to come take care of you," Santana said flicking Brittany a look. Brittany sighed and picked up a nearby tablet and began to check the news.

 _'I didn't want them to call you. It's just a flesh wound, I'm not going to die from it. Hurt like a bitch, but it wasn't like I was going to die from it. And I didn't want you poking at it.'_

Santana snorts, she probably would have to especially if Charlie was being an irritating little shit. "Well, alright. Hope you feel better. Bye." She says hanging up and putting her phone down. "She was shot, and is on mandatory bed rest." Santana said with a shrug.

Maribel's jaw twitched, and Santana looked up at her. "Your _mate_ just got shot and you're _just_ finding out?"

Santana groaned, "Did we miss the part where she is a pain in my ass? She's fine. It's a flesh wound. She's still being her irritating self and probably using the excuse to stuff her face filled with donuts." Santana says defensively.

"San—you should probably go check if she's okay and totes nurse her back to health—I totally have an outfit for that!" Brittany said brightly.

"Britt! I am not wearing the sexy nurse outfit you got for Halloween," Santana says and shakes her head. She flushes when she looks at her mother. "She says she's fine mom."

"How do you know that? She could be in a hospital bed right now looking at the space where her leg was, horribly depressed and she doesn't want to worry you," Maribel said firmly. "You're going to go visit her. I'll call your dad and we'll go see her together."

Santana grimaced at that idea, it would involve Charlie getting pampered by her parents who would eventually leave and then Charlie would expect her to take care of her. Which wasn't going to happen. "Look we don't want to overwhelm her. So I'll go see her and see if she's up for company."

"I'll go get the nurses outfit!" Brittany said cheerfully.

"No _nurses_ outfit Brittany! I'll just get her some donuts or something from that place she likes, hopefully that will be all she needs and maybe a book to read—and I'll spend some time with her." Santana said with a shake of her head when her mother's look doesn't soften. Charlie was right she was definitely going to poke her in the leg for this.

* * *

Charlie Fabray groaned as she looked up, the boredom was killing her. She needed something to do and Rachel had taken away all her work files. Her leg didn't even really hurt anymore, except when she moved it or attempted to put weight on it, or attempted to walk like a human being. So basically whenever she tried to do anything remotely fun. Maybe she should call Santana back and tell her that she was up to going to some dinner with her parents. Which was weird. They had only had one date. She shakes her head. Going to dinner would mean that she'd have to get up, and put on pants. She didn't want to put on pants, getting up hurt.

There's a knock at the door and Charlie tilts her head towards it. "Doors open," she says loudly. She couldn't be bothered to get up to unlock it, and she had refused to give Rachel the key. She was sure Rachel would make a copy of it, for 'emergencies' and they couldn't agree on what was an emergency. She adjusts her blanket a bit so it's covering her and frowns when she sees Santana. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm glad to see you to, Sherlock." Santana says tersely. "My mother wanted me to make sure with my own two eyes that you were indeed fine, and I brought you some donuts to cheer you up. Don't worry I got you your favorite insanely expensive donuts," Santana said as she walked up and placed the box on Charlie's bed.

"Your mom made you? That's your excuse? You can't admit that you were just worried about me?" Charlie says and crosses her arms, there's an amused look on her face that borders on smug.

"Don't ruin this by talking Charlie. My parents ambushed me, so I have to be here for an appropriate length of time to make sure that you're okay." Santana said eying Charlie's leg. There is a dressing around it and she eyes it and moves to it and leans down and pokes it, hearing Charlie hiss in pain. "So it does hurt."

"I got _shot_! Of course it hurt! There's a god damn hole in my leg and it's inflamed and gross. Why the hell are you putting your hands near it! I don't know where they've been!" Charlie griped wincing and moving her leg. She mutters something under her breath about crazy mates.

"This coming from the person who got into a shoot out what were you thinking?" Santana challenges. "I'm sorry I forgot that thinking is exceptionally difficult for you." Santana said flicking her eyes to Charlie.

"I didn't do _shit_ , Rachel wanted to follow a lead and we just happened to stumble onto a robbery in progress. We apprehended some of the crew that was working the heists, and I got shot in the leg. This is completely Rachel's fault! At least with Snixx I don't have to worry about getting shot." Charlie gripes and flops on the bed. The movement causes her leg to jerk and she hisses in pain.

Santana sighed, "Do you want me to get you a pillow for your leg? Shouldn't it at the very least be I don't know elevated?"

"Probably," Charlie says with a sigh. "But I can't sleep like that, or really do much of anything. So I'm just kind of here until Rachel comes back from work and decides to bore with me with how terrible Puck is as a partner. Which is equally as boring but at least it's what it is." Charlie said and looked at the donuts that Santana had brought and opens the box. She takes one bite of the donut and groans, not caring that crumbs fall onto her shirt.

Santana stares at Charlie for a moment before moving around the bed so she could sit on it to, kicking off her shoes. Charlie barely notices her presence as she eats her food. "You're so fucking weird."

"And you're madly in love with me which is why you're still here," Charlie says with her mouthful and she's rewarded with Santana taking the box of donuts from her and holding them out of reach. " _Santana!_ You can't be a bitch to a cripple!"

"I'm a bitch to everyone, it's an equal opportunity thing. If I was nice to you because you were currently crippled that would be discrimination. And I don't discriminate." Santana lectures.

"Fine then can you do me a favor and go grab my pain pills, I just realized that I may need another to deal with the gigantic pain in my ass." Charlie said still trying to reach for her donuts.

Santana smirks, "I didn't know that you were into that, we should totally try it next time," Santana said handing Charlie her donuts back.

Charlie takes the box back, "You _wish_!" Charlie said with an irritated huff. She grabs her laptop and grumbles, "We're going to watch Netflix, I apparently have a shit ton of stuff in my queue that I need to watch."

"I don't want to see what's in your shitty queue, we're going to watch my account, and you're going to sit there quietly and watch Sherlock with me."

"Is this you telling me you want to have sex with me again in some roundabout way, because we can but you're going to have to do most of the work." Charlie said grumbling and pointing at her leg.

Santana stared at Charlie for a moment before taking her computer. "I said you're going to sit there quietly and watch Sherlock. Maybe you'll learn something about being a detective."

Charlie glanced at Santana and narrowed her eyes slightly. "About those pills."

"You'll enjoy it. Now shut up and watch." Santana said as she starts the first episode. It starts and she moves closer to Charlie so they can share the tiny screen. She makes a mental note to buy Charlie a television, because she doubts this is good for the eyes.

* * *

 **AN: Reviews are always welcome, stuff happens next  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Meet the parents time.**

* * *

Charlie hobbled forward on her crutches wincing, she couldn't believe that Santana had stuck her in a dress and done her hair and makeup so she could look 'semi-presentable' to her parents. "Why am I even here? I'm on strict bed rest," she mutters to Santana as she balances on one crutch and slams the other one against the handicap button, so the doors open.

"You're doing this because my parents won't leave until they meet you. They've been here for three weeks already. My mom is taking over my kitchen and lecturing me about my life nearly daily. You're supposed to be going to physical therapy and you can basically hobble around now without the crutches now. I need to show that I'm taking care of you. So let me pull out your chair and do all that chivalry shit in front of them."

"I can pull my own god damn chair out," Charlie mutters under her breath but Santana hears her and gives her a look. "You're making me use the crutches so you can pretend that you haven't just been coming to my place to watch Netflix and make fun of me or poke my wound. They think you're _taking_ care of me, my ass," Charlie grumbles. All Santana did was come over, sit down and eat her food make her watch Netflix on the new smart TV she had gotten her so they didn't have to use her laptop screen. Then had come the getting her nice things like high tread count sheet. Santana insisted that if she was spending time with her than Charlie's small little apartment be comfortable for her. And yeah maybe the sheets felt nice and she didn't have to squint to watch Netflix anymore. But she wasn't going to let Santana know that.

"Please you know you'd have died of boredom if I didn't come grace you with my presence daily, and you'd be eating stale donuts or whatever. I mean, here I am taking time out of my busy schedule to make sure you get to your physical therapy and you can't do this one thing for me without complaining." Santana says crossing her arms as she moves to open the door for Charlie.

Charlie smiled at Santana, "Oh please, we both know that my little apartment has become your new hideout, so you can hide from your parents. All the stuff you bought me was really for you so you had something to do while they were breathing down your neck. I'm doing this as a favor to you. Do you know how painful physiotherapy is after taking a bullet? Hard as hell. So you _owe_ me," Charlie says.

"Like _hell_ I do," Santana hisses as they approach the table where her parents are waiting. Charlie makes a move to turn around and she groans. " _Fine_ I owe you."

"Good, cause I know what I want. When my leg gets better I totally want to drive _our_ car." Charlie said with a smirk.

"Hell. No." Santana said immediately. Charlie gave her a look but she wasn't going to budge. The fuck did Charlie think she was. She was about to rip into her when her mother cleared her throat and Santana turned to look at the woman who gave her life. " _For_ the love of everything that is holy in the world, if you do this I swear that I will buy you those expensive ass donuts you like for the entire month."

"And you owe me," Charlie whispered back and slapped a smile on her face as she hobbled over to Santana's parents and placed the crutch down so she could shake Santana's father's hand. "Dr. Lopez, Mrs. Lopez. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Miguel Lopez squeezed Charlie's hand tightly shaking it enthusiastically. "Miguel please, I was beginning to think you were a figment of Santana's overactive imagination. So you're her mate," he says with a big smile.

"Yes, sir," Charlie said laying it on pretty thick, ignoring the pointed look Santana was giving him. "I'm terribly sorry that we couldn't meet earlier, but I got shot in the line of duty and was on mandatory bed rest. I believe it would have been terribly awkward for our first meeting to be with me with no pants on," Charlie said as Miguel laughed.

"A good job. Good looking—you've got yourself a keeper Santana. Thank god, I was getting worried that she was going to die alone," Miguel admits.

" _Dad_." Santana hisses at him flushing in embarrassment as she helps Charlie take a seat before taking a seat beside her and taking her hand publically for her parents to see. Charlie smiled at her and squeezed it.

Maribel studied Santana for a moment and squinted at her, wondering if this was all just an act. She knew her daughter perfectly and she turns to Santana. "Did you bring her pain meds?" Maribel asked watching as Santana grimaced.

"I'm not on any more pain medications, Santana didn't want me getting addicted to them. I did some work for vice you wouldn't believe how easy it is to slip into that addiction so after the second week we stopped, it a bit on the painful side but Santana's been helping me through it. Now it's just physical therapy, which she takes me to. I never knew how much effort it takes to regain the muscle mass after an injury like this and just doing menial tasks is a challenge. But your daughter—well we couldn't have bonded at a better time." Charlie said flashing Santana a smile.

Santana kept a smile on her face even though she wanted to throttle Charlie. Her parents weren't stupid they weren't going to believe a word of the bullshit Charlie was spewing. "Charlie I—"

"Finding your mate is so rare in this world, but I can just tell you two are just perfect for each other. You aren't letting her get her way all the time are you?" Miguel interrupts with a smile.

"I wish," Santana muttered under her breath. She smiles when her mother gives her a look. "Keeps me on my toes." Her dad laughs and pats her back hard causing her to sigh and wince and look over at Charlie who is drinking her water.

"So Charlie what do your parents do?" Maribel asks now turning her scrutinizing look on Charlie.

"My mother sits on the board of a few charities," Charlie said calmly and winced after a moment she didn't talk about her father. "My father is the US senator for Ohio."

Santana blinked and turned to Charlie who took another sip of her water, there was a note of irritation in her voice and she quickly masked the surprise. She hadn't known that either.

"Russell Fabray? The senate majority leader?" Maribel asked and frowned ever so slightly. "I hear that he's already started talking to donors about a potential presidential run and he might succeed in becoming the GOP nominee."

There was a snowballs chance in hell that her father would ever move into the white house as the president but he was popular enough to maybe become the VP if the Republicans won. Something she _truly_ didn't want happening. "My mother would very much like to meet you all, perhaps when my father flies into New York," Charlie said. "Perhaps a family barbeque," Charlie offers.

"That sounds perfect, maybe in the summer? But enough about what your parents do. Why don't I tell you about Santana's most adorable childhood stories?" Miguel suggests watching as Charlie smiles. He had noticed the tension and it was clear that she didn't want to talk about it."

"No. How about we don't go over my greatest embarrassing moments," Santana said putting her foot down. This wasn't fair she had _nothing_ on Charlie. "I don't know any of hers." Her parents promptly ignored her and turned to Charlie who looked eager to hear any dirt they had on her, and Santana watched in horror as her mom pulled out her purse where she had several baby pictures and elementary photos. " _Mom_."

"I don't know what it is with children and not wanting to put on clothes. You know Santana enjoyed streaking around when she was a child. All the time. Like couldn't take your eyes off her for a moment cause if you did she'd be running around butt naked and dancing around," her father said and shaking his head. "You know to this day we're not even quite sure _who_ set the carpet on fire. If it was her or Brittany, they always covered for each other. I don't even know _how_ they set the carpet on fire."

"I will never say, but if it were one of us, we used the matches in the drawer and wanted to see if we could recreate the egg experiment and used an empty bottle of canola oil that still had some oil left in it." Santana said with a sniff.

"So keep the matches away from you," Charlie says and pats Santana's hand as her parents laugh.

Santana groaned, she wasn't quite sure if she liked this and she huffed petulantly. This was worse than she expected. Her parents were supposed to feel the way that she did. That Charlie was some dumbass detective. Charlie was supposed to be a nervous mess and not charming and funny, she wasn't supposed to get her parents on _her side_. It was going to be a long night and she squeezed Charlie's hand.

"When I was a child my oldest sister informed me that I had to be quarantined and that I'd be locked in my room until my bout of cooties had ended. This was at Christmas, so she and Quinn spent the entire day eating my Christmas candy while I sat in the tub. This happened several times during my childhood where they would trick me into believing some story. I was the youngest and most impressionable."

Santana snorted, "You spent sat in the tub all day and no one noticed?"

"Well Quinn and Frannie weren't going to tell me that they had tricked me until all my candy was gone," Charlie said. "By that time my parents started to look for me and I ended up crying all over my mother that I was going to die a horrible death from cooties."

Santana began to laugh, "Well it's good to know you were quarantined," Santana said.

"You should also note that I don't have cooties," Charlie adds flashing a smile at Santana who smiles back.

Maribel smiles at this, "Well now that it's established that you don't have cooties. When is the wedding?"

Santana choked on her water and Charlie patted her back firmly, " _Mom!_ "

* * *

 **AN: After a successful attempt at pulling the wool over Miguel and Maribel's eyes, or well thinking that they were faking it. Charlie and Santana actually talk. So I'm taking a vacation. Sort of, anyone who knows me, can tell you I say this, and two hours later I'm typing away. But not to fret people, if you need your Chartana fix, there is a solution. Readitallinonego has written a Chartana story, Tipsy. Go read it. Trust me it's filled with mischief and mayhem and Furries. You should totally take the time to review as well.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Well here we go another humorous chapter for your entertainment. This is labeled as a romantic comedy right?**

* * *

"Well," Charlie said as she hobbled to her apartment door carrying her crutches. "That actually went rather well. I think your parents adore me." Charlie said with a smirk on her face as she turned to Santana who didn't look pleased at all. "You know your mom said that I should call her if you were making my life difficult—I think I should put that number on speed dial." Charlie says with a pleased smirk.

"I will shoot you in your other leg, and leave you to bleed out if you call my mother." Santana threatens.

"So violent, I wonder what Maribel would say to that," Charlie teases and reaches for her phone.

"You won't have to worry about what my mother would say because I will end you Charlie. She will cry over your grave and wonder what the hell you did to earn my wrath," Santana hisses at Charlie reaching for the phone only to have Charlie hold it above her head. "You're a cripple Charlie, all I need to do is kick you in the shin and you'll be on your knees in front of me."

"There is only reason I'd be on my knees in front of you, kicking me in the shin isn't going to get me to do it," Charlie says with a pointed look at Santana as she opens the door to her apartment and hops to her bed, dropping the crutches haphazardly on the ground and sitting down on her bed. She pauses for a second and realizes she's still in the damn skirt and she forces herself up and pulls it off and tosses it into her laundry hamper and sits back down on her bed in her tight boxers.

Santana stares at Charlie for a long moment and closes her eyes. "Do you just strip in front of everyone that walks into your house?"

"Just you, and don't think I haven't caught you admiring the goods," Charlie said. "All you need to do is ask," she says with a smile.

"You're oozing," Santana says bluntly and she smirks when Charlie glances down at her dick and rolls her eyes. "I meant your leg numb-nuts, it's healing and doing me would probably kill you or make the injury worse. So not until you're better—actually the more I think about it, better not."

Charlie rolls her eyes but smiles at her, "If doing you is going to kill me than what a way to go," she says and gives Santana a cheesy wink before adjusting herself on her bed and frowns when she realizes her remote is out of reach and sighs and looks at Santana for a moment, "Please?"

Santana sighed, "Cause waiting on you hand and foot is attractive," she mutters under her breath and grabs the remote and holds it out for Charlie who smirks and grips her by the wrist and pulls her closer. The action causes her to stumble forward onto the bed and on top of Charlie. Immediately Santana grabs a pillow and smacks Charlie in the face with it. "Smothering you works as well. I don't think anyone could blame me."

Charlie laughs and grabs another pillow, Santana had also bought her a bunch of pillows to make her 'shitty bed' livable, and smacks Santana back with it. "I'm sure Rachel would figure it out."

"Please that short little hobbit would probably thank me," Santana says smacking Charlie in the face again and shifting so she straddling Charlie's hips and smacks the pillow that she was holding out of her hand and begins to pummel her with the pillow.

The pillow hits her again and again and finally Charlie gives, "Fine. You win. You win—Uncle. I said Uncle Santana!" Charlie says only to have Santana hit her in the face again. She pouts and closes her eyes expecting to be hit again only to have Santana's lips press against hers and kiss her deeply. Immediately Charlie kisses back tilting her head up and resting her hands on Santana's waist.

She had no idea why she had done it but she would make a note that beating Charlie with a pillow seemed to turn her on. She would worry about that later as she feels Charlie pulling off her shirt and she groans and begins to work on Charlie's shirt. So it had been awhile. She hears Charlie groan and she can already feel Charlie's dick getting hard under her. " _Fuck_ ," Santana hisses when Charlie pulls away to let Charlie bite her shoulder. She tilts her head back as Charlie kisses up her neck and closes her eyes not hearing the door to Charlie's apartment open, as she grabs the waist band of Charlie's boxer briefs and pulls them downward freeing her member.

"Oh good, I'm glad that you followed my advice on keeping it trimmed. Don't you find that more comfortable Santana?" Judy asked watching as Charlie whipped to look at her as did her mate.

" _Shit_ ," Quinn said covering her eyes, she hadn't expected to get a good look at her twin naked on her bed.

"Language Quinn and it's absolutely nothing I haven't seen before," Rachel said tilting her head, only to have Quinn reach over and block her view. "It's nothing you haven't seen before all you need to do is look in the mirror."

Frannie watched in mild amusement as Santana practically falls off the bed scrambling to the other side of the bed and practically pulling the blanket from under Charlie to cover herself. "Well I could definitely have done without seeing _that_ ," Frannie says as she looks away as Charlie struggles to pull up her pants.

"You didn't lock the door?" Santana hissed at Charlie.

"You were the last one inside it was your job to lock the door!" Charlie snaps back at Santana.

"Oh you did, I just had your emergency key, I didn't want you to have to get up," Rachel said holding up the key.

Charlie stares at the key in Rachel's hand and then at her family, and they wondered why she avoided them like the plague. She was the sane one, the normal one who wasn't crazy and didn't think that money solved all your problems. "Rachel—put the key on the counter and will you all _wait outside_?"

"Charlie you're nearly thirty, you're too old to be living in a studio apartment. If you had a bedroom you could have hid this well." Judy said and then smiled, "But I do like what you've done with the place, I imagine that we have Santana to thank for making your place warm and welcoming?"

" _MOM! Get out!"_ Charlie hisses at her mother who gives her a look that makes her shrink back. " _Please_?" It comes out like a whimper and a bit of a whine.

Judy smiles at this and nods at Charlie, "I do apologize for this Santana I don't imagine this how you envisioned us meeting, but I'll give you two a moment to get ready." Judy said looking at her daughter and giving her a pointed look.

Charlie flashes a smile, and watches as Rachel places her key down and walks out with the rest of her family. The door closes and Charlie falls out of bed and hobbles to the door, locking it. She wants to apologize to Santana who is already in the process of finding her clothes and groans she was going to die happy not red faced because she was embarrassed. "Okay we need to go out the window." Charlie said.

Santana pulled her shirt back on and buttoned it up, and eyed Charlie like she was crazy. "In case you haven't noticed you're a cripple and I'm not carrying you down the fire escape, you probably weigh a ton." She straightened her shirt and turned her attention back to Charlie. "How is it that even meeting your family is more embarrassing for me than it is for you? I was supposed to get some sort of payback?" Santana asked.

"Cause my mother commenting on my general hairiness isn't _mortifying_?" Charlie asks hobbling towards the window and opening and sticking her head out, to look at the fire escape. "Toss me some pants?" Charlie asks and she feels something hit the back of her head. Charlie grabs it and begins to put them on as Santana grabs her purse and puts it on her shoulders.

Santana eyes Charlie's bum leg and grabs one of her crutches for her. "Look I think I should head down first, you need to take your time and I'll pull the car around." Charlie moves away from the window and Santana eyes her. "Just—be careful and don't die. My mom will _kill me_ if you die."

"Glad to know that someone would miss me," Charlie said watching as Santana slips out onto her fire escape and begins to move, climbing down the ladder, efficiently. Charlie blinks and tilts her head as she watches the skill that Santana uses to get down to the ground. She's on the fourth floor and each time she's taken the fire escape it's taken her at least a few minutes. Mostly because she's scared to death to fall to her death. But something that would take her a few minutes, Santana had done in seconds and she bit her lip. She'd need to ask her about that later. Charlie tilts her head, to the knocking at the door. "One sec mom," Charlie says and ducks out. She feels the sharp pain in her leg but ignores it as she starts to climb down slowly. Santana had been right to go first but she needed to take her time. She finally reaches the ground dropping down the last few feet and hisses when she lands on her foot. She's covered in a thin layer of sweat and she groans. She needs to start hitting the gym again because this was completely unacceptable. She grabs one of the crutches that Santana left for her and begins to hobble towards the opening to the alley where Santana is waiting with her car door open.

"Will you _hurry_ up?" Santana hisses at Charlie who flips her off. "I think your family figured it out." This seems to light the fire under Charlie's ass and she practically drags herself into the car and frowns and gets into Santana's car and closes the door as Santana peels away from the curb.

Charlie inhaled slowly trying to get air into her lungs, "Well—you've met my mom. We're even now." Charlie said causing Santana to roll her eyes.

"Your mom saw me half naked straddling her daughter! We're not _even_. I should have left you to face the music—why didn't I leave you to face the music?"

"Cause you love me clearly," Charlie said and quiets down when Santana gives her a dirty look. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Look you can stay at my place until the coast is clear and then I'll drop you back home." Santana says shaking her head and glancing at Charlie. She taps the buttons on the steering wheel and calls Brittany, she needs to let her know to scrub the area. Brittany picks up on the second ring. "Hey Britt, Charlie's coming over. We ran into some more parental units and family."

"Ooh I finally get to meet your mate! Hi Charlie!" Brittany says cheerfully as she looks around the apartment and begins to move things around. With Santana parents around things didn't really need to be cleaned.

"Hi Brittany," Charlie says and looks at Santana who shakes her head.

"Anyway—Britt we'll be back in about half an hour, so I'll talk to you then," Santana says curtly ending the call before Brittany could start grilling Charlie.

Charlie is quiet for a moment playing with her crutches before she bites her lip and looks over at Santana. "So—no more sex?"

"Never. Ever." Santana says shaking her head.

* * *

 **AN: Stuff happens.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I have a tumblr and a set up, unfortunately fanfiction is being well itself, and won't let me give you a direct link in author profile. My handle is Astarpen,tumblr,com. (Replace the commas with . and you'll also find a direct link to my as well. I've decided to go with early access for my , so if you want to see things as they're finished, then you'll be able to. I'm still working to get things set up so it's seamless but stuff is coming, it'll give you updates on what I'm working on, and pure sneak peeks. Also there is a donation button up if you want to give once, or if you want to have a monthly subscription that's up as well.**

* * *

"Look Santana, I'm just _saying_ —" Charlie began hobbling after Santana. Of _course_ Santana lived in the best neighborhood in New York. Of course she had a penthouse apartment.

"The answer is still no," Santana grumbles as they approach her door. Charlie had been pestering her about sex since they had gotten into the car, but she was serious. Never again. "Don't _touch_ anything. I don't want you to get your sugar covered hands all over everything."

"I'm not a child Santana—" Charlie bristles over the implication of Santana's words and frowns.

"Debatable." Santana interrupts looking at Charlie. "I've seen your teddy bear boxers."

"Those are _comfortable_ and they were a gift. I can be careful," Charlie continues.

Santana stops at the door, resting her hand on the doorknob. "Okay before I let you in, here are the rules. You will _not_ give Brittany ammunition, you will be polite and boring. You will not give her sugar or infect her with your donut addiction. You will sit quietly in the corner and not touch anything and in a few hours I will take you back home." Charlie was insanely intuitive when she wanted to be, and the last thing she needed was a _detective_ snooping around her apartment.

"It sounds like you're putting me in time-out!"

"I am. Your mother saw me naked, which is _your_ fault. So you'll sit quietly and think of what you did, and what did she mean about keeping it _trimmed_?" Santana pressed watching as Charlie went a bit red. She had replayed that entire conversation in her head and that part stuck out to her.

"Well she thought if you were going to give me—" Charlie stuttered.

"Never mind, I actually don't want to know what your mom thinks about our now non-existent sex life," Santana says as the door opens and Brittany grins at them and pushes past her, and throws her arms around Charlie, who looks surprised. "Careful Brittany—she's still a cripple. More or less."

"Hi, I'm Brittany!" Brittany greeted her warmly, pulling away a bit so she could get a better look at Charlie. "You're hotter than Santana said you were."

"Britt—" Santana began, she didn't need Charlie's ego stroked. Actually this was beginning to seem like another one of her poorly thought out ideas.

Charlie grinned she liked this Brittany person already. "It's a pleasure to meet you Brittany." It seemed like everyone around Santana _liked_ her, and ere much nicer to her than Santana was. She could get used to this.

"You're a detective right?" Brittany asked. "Santana doesn't tell me anything about you, well she did say that you have a big—"

" _Brittany_." Santana snaps.

"You think I have a big dick?" Charlie grins pleased.

"No, I said you had a massive annoying ego," Santana retorts shaking her head. It didn't matter what she had said. Charlie would become _unbearable_ if she complimented her in any way shape or form.

Brittany smiled, "Here let me help you, do you need anything?"

"I'm okay, I just need to find a place to sit down, and yes I'm a detective. May I ask what you do?"

"I'm into cybersecurity, I work from home it's rather boring," Brittany said with a simple shrug and Charlie nods. "I get hired by big corporations to test their cyber security, if I find holes in it, and there always _holes_ , I get a bonus."

"That sounds really interesting," Charlie admits. Charlie leans in a bit so she could whisper to Brittany. "Is Santana always this grumpy?" She wanted to know, and if Brittany knew things about her soulmate then she was ready to listen.

"Yes," Brittany whispers back being completely honest. "But she _really_ likes you, even if she says she doesn't. It's just Santana. She likes to be a contrarian."

Santana's brow twitched at that statement. "Brittany, _please_ stop filling her head with lies," Santana says point at one of the couches. "Don't bleed on the leather, you can't afford to get this reupholstered. I've got some paperwork to look at so don't—break anything."

Charlie hobbled over to the couch that Santana had pointed to and let a sigh of relief as she sat down finally taking a load off her leg. She pauses for a moment and looks around before turning to Santana again. "What am I supposed to do?" Charlie asked.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah Santana, Charlie's your guest and you have to be polite and keep her entertained. How have you not offered her a drink or something to eat? Where are your manners?" Brittany shakes her head, though there is a playful smile on her face. The fun she was having at Santana's expense was so worth whatever Santana did to her in retaliation. Brittany turns back to Charlie who seems highly amused and she realizes that she's going to get along great with the detective, "Would you like to watch some movies? We've got some comedies and animated films, no horror though. Those movies aren't allowed in the apartment. Santana gets scared—"

Santana lunged at Brittany who danced out of the way, of all the things for Brittany to admit to her soulmate, it just had to be something that Charlie could use against her. "Brittany!"

"Oh good, I don't like horror movies, unless it's like that old campy horror," Charlie admits. "Or you know the creature effects. But I don't like all these new horror films that are gross and creepy."

"Good, I don't like them either," Brittany says flopping on the seat beside Charlie.

Santana groaned inwardly watching Brittany and Charlie chatting like they were two old friends. This was going to be a _long_ afternoon she could already feel it, "Okay, we'll watch one of your movies then I'm taking you home Charlie."

Charlie grins at this and turns to Brittany. "I'll get the donuts, I know it's not usual movie food but you'll _love them_ Brittany. Best donuts you've ever had, _plus_ they do deliveries." Charlie reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone, she had ignored the various messages that her family had sent to her. She'd deal with their disappointment and the fact that they simply didn't understand boundaries later. "They have a new app, so I'm never going to be without them again."

Santana makes a dive for Charlie's phone, "Charlie what did I say? Brittany has a—sugar problem and you're not the one that needs to deal with her when she's all hyper because someone gave her far too much sugar!"

Brittany swats Santana away and helps Charlie keep her phone from her. "It'll be fine Santana," Brittany promises, a grin slowly spreading across her face. "Santana complains that you have a donut addiction and I want to taste these crack donuts."

"They are crack donuts," Charlie agrees and is pleased that someone wants to give her donuts a try. "You've never had a donut till you taste one of these. They're handcrafted and freshly made in-house. It's like the best thing you'll ever put in your mouth." Charlie pauses for a long moment. "Well—" she trails off and looks at Santana who frowns at this.

"If you make a dick joke—" Santana begins.

"Of course not that would be childish, I was going to make a comment about how it's not the best thing that I've ever had in my mouth." It's cheesy and she knows it but she can't help but to flash Santana a horribly cheesy flirtatious grin.

Santana blinked, the joke going over her head and she turns to Brittany who had begun to laugh out loud. "What?"

"She was talking about eating you out," Brittany said in an amused tone, her grin turning into a smirk when Santana turned a bright red. She turns and pats Charlie's good leg gently. "Good, for you. You're a very conscientious lover, I _approve_."

Santana stared at the two of them for a long moment, "I hate the two of you," she says flatly crossing her arms over her chest and getting up so she can hide in the kitchen.

Charlie shifts trying to get up so she can apologize for offending Santana, when Brittany places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Charlie, when Santana says that she means that she loves us both. She's really into opposites when it comes to her feelings."

* * *

 **AN: A break in the case**


	14. Chapter 14

"What were you thinking climbing down the fire escape Charlie? You could have fallen and gotten yourself killed," Rachel grumbles, pacing around Charlie's apartment. "I don't understand why you would risk yourself just to get away from what was actually a rather lovely lunch. Your mother was extremely disappointed that the two of you chose to run away instead of joining us. It would have been lovely to get to know more about your mate." Rachel lectured her partner.

"My mother walked in on the two of us having sex, I did what I thought was appropriate—given the circumstances. It called for throwing on my clothes and sneaking out the back. She's my _mother_ who caught us in bed—by the way Santana has put a moratorium on sex because of you. So, not only did I get embarrassed in such an epic fashion, my soulmate no longer wants to have sex with me. I'd ask if my life could get any worse but you're here so—" Charlie dodges one of the throw pillows that Santana had bought for her.

Rachel frowned and straightened herself out, "I actually managed to bring these files for you, even though you still haven't been cleared, but there's been a break in the case."

"Which one?" Charlie asked stretching out. The last time that she had checked she had multiple cases.

"Snixx." Rachel smirked watching as Charlie sat up and held her hand out for the file that was tucked under her arm.

"Rachel give it to me."

"What would your sister say?"

"She'd tell you to give me the damn file so I can solve this case. What's the new lead? When can I get back to work?"

"You've been out of the loop but the FBI recovered a statue that we believe was stolen by Snixx, it's one of the Monet's. Apparently he's willing to talk about how he contacted Snixx to hire her for the job. He's been most helpful."

Charlie frowned, "Why did the FBI raid his house?" Charlie asked flipping the pages of the file in an excited manner. This was it, this was finally her turn to turn the tables on Snixx, to finally be one step ahead of her.

"The Silk Road, it was part of an ongoing investigation into various other illegal activities. It was a joint operation between the FBI, ATF and DEA. I think they've got their hands full and are throwing us a bone." Rachel frowned, "You know how these federal agencies are," Rachel shook her head.

"Of course, they didn't think to bring the NYPD in on this? Why do we have a cybercrimes unit if not for shit like this?" Charlie frowned and tapped the picture of the painting that was in evidence. "We're sure it's the real thing? I mean someone might have just sold him a forgery." She frowns and looks at the painting that was displayed prominently in the pictures. "Never mind, I remember this one, it was stolen out of one of the museums in Chicago."

Rachel smiled pleased at Charlie's enthusiasm. "The FBI, DEA and the ATF have decided to keep the Silk Road running for now. To make it easier to take down drug cartels, and to monitor the sale of illegal firearms. They've given us permission to lay a trap, once we've figured out how to contact her."

"We're only going to get one shot at this," Charlie muses after a moment. Despite her initial excitement at the break in the case, they were in uncharted waters. Snixx had managed to keep one step ahead of them for years, mocking them and making fun of them. "Even with this, we still don't know _how_ Snixx is managing to stay a step ahead of us. I've always theorized that she has a partner out there, maybe one who's good with computers. So maybe _we_ need to go to our cybercrimes division and ask them to start bolstering our security. Maybe we should use burners as well. I don't want any leaks, air-tight. Maybe we should go what's the term analogue?" Charlie looks up at Rachel before rolling herself out of bed.

"Charlie you still haven't been cleared for active duty."

"That's true but I'm going to go to the doctors and see if I can at least be thrown at desk duty. I'm just sitting here eating donuts and watching Netflix bored out of my mind. This is _my_ collar, I've spent years of my life doing this and getting shot at and dealing with red tape bureaucracy. I am going to slap handcuffs on her and drive her to the damn station myself." Charlie says and reaches for her crutches.

Rachel smiled, "If you're back that means that Puck can stop putting his crap all over your desk, which means that I'm forced to look at it—"

"He did what?" Charlie frowned, "Well it's just going to go in the trash."

* * *

Santana frowned and flicked her eyes over her soulmate, she had been in a weird mood all day, and it was hard to place her finger on what had gotten her so positive. "I don't get why you're happy, you're back to work but all you get to do is sit at a desk. You said you _hated_ being on desk duty."

Charlie tossed her crutches to the side and flopped down on her bed sitting in front of Santana, who had shown up and taken her to her physiotherapy session. "I do, but this is different," Charlie admits. "I've got a case that I'm working on, it's going to take a lot of groundwork and visiting some CI's but we're going to make this work."

Santana's body went rigid for a second even if she kept her face perfectly neutral. The only case that Charlie talked about with any enthusiasm was the Snixx case which meant that there must have been a new lead. "Your Snixx case," Santana surmised and Charlie turned to her. "You get this weird look on your face when you think about her. You know if I was anyone else, I'd be jealous over the hardon that you get for Snixx."

"Santana, don't be ridiculous, she's a criminal. One that I have been trying to catch for years and every single time she just manages to escape my grasp. I was close last time, but this time. I _know_ that we're going to catch her."

Santana turned to get a cup from the cupboard, an action so she could hide her face from Charlie. She didn't _have_ anything on the docket right now, she simply didn't have time for it. Which meant that Charlie knew something that she didn't know and that Brittany wasn't aware of. "With all those donuts that you've been stuffing in your face? You sure she simply can't outrun you?" she teases causing Charlie to scowl.

Charlie leans back on the bed and nods, "Of course we're going to catch her this time. For once we're one step ahead of her."

Santana tilted her head, "So, if you catch her are you going to be on the news?"

Charlie shrugged for a moment, "Probably, but that's not what matters. What matters is justice and well a tiny bit of it is vindication—it's been five years Santana of chasing this woman all over New York, using my vacation days to travel to other countries to chase her down. I mean after this I should retire, there probably isn't going to be another case like this in my lifetime. This is _the_ case for me."

Santana nods, she needs to play her cards right to get Charlie to tell her what she knows, "Well, I suppose if you're a famous detective like Sherlock it won't be _that_ bad. I can tell all my clients that their paintings are safe thanks to you. Might actually get me some more business."

Charlie puffs out her cheeks, "I don't really care about the Mayor or Police commissioner pinning something to my chest to tell me that I did a good job—"

"So I don't have to reward you then?" Santana interrupts. "Shame I was thinking that we could have had fun roleplaying, but if you're not interested in being rewarded for being a decent cop then—"

"I take it back. I take it all back, what did you have in mind? Wait I thought that you had put a moratorium on our sex life—not that I'm complaining but—" Charlie began, Santana didn't seem like the type of person to change her mind on a whim and the last time they had tried to do it in her apartment her mother had walked in with the rest of her family.

Santana raised a brow, she was simple enough that simply kissing her would work. Blow her mind with sex and then take the information she needed. Maybe having Charlie as a mate was going to be the best thing that ever happened to her it would certainly make her life easier.


End file.
